BunnymundXReader: Nature's gift
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.
1. Stupid Hole

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! This is my first time making a x reader story so bare with my horrible writing skills. But still hope you enjoy. I know you guys are smart enough to figure out the abbr. there.

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stupid Hole

* * *

"(Name)! Can you buy this (any seasoning) quickly? The ham will taste really horrible without this!" Mom yelled.

_Oh, come on! I'm watching my favorite show!_ I stand up and went downstairs towards the kitchen to get some money. As Iwalked away I saw my sibling (b/n) playing the X-Box Kinect I got last Christmas but he's not supposed to play that since its Easter. We have a deal about that. He can't play it at Easter so he can prepare for the Easter egg hunt in a few minutes.

"(B/n), that's mine. You can't play that." I scolded. "Plus, it's Easter. You gotta get ready."

"Mommy! (Name) is being selfish again!" He fakes to cry to win your mother's side.

"Now, now. (Name) just let (b/n) play it." Mom said calmly but gave me a glare to make it clear that it's an order.

I scratched my head in frustration. My (H/l) (H/c) hair went all shaggy and I combed it with my hands. "Fine. I'm leaving to the bloody store now."

"What did you just say, young lady?" Mom asked with an obvious anger in it.

"I said, Fine. I'm leaving to the bloody store now." I repeated and slammed the door behind me.

_Stupid mom, stupid (b/n), stupid orders, stupid hole I'm about to trip on. Stupid – Wait. What?_

I looked down and realized I really did trip in and fall into a long underground tunnel. I screamed to the very top of your lungs until I finally landed to a giant daisy. I look around and saw unexpectedly beautiful scenery around me. Flowers blooming, soft green grass around me, and a bunch of eggs with legs.

"Ah, bloody hell. Now I'm dreaming I'm Alice from Alice in wonderland. I bet I'll see the rabbit that's afraid to be late." I yelled to myself.

"Who's there?" A voice shouted.

_Ah, great. Things couldn't get any much worse now, could it?_

I heard loud hopping sound it gets louder and louder every heartbeat my heart makes. From afar I saw it was just a rabbit. But as it come closer…

"Holy f*ck!" I accidentally cussed. "A bunny kangaroo hybrid!"

"A what?" It retort.

"It talks?!" I whispered to myself and feel like fainting but of course, I don't want my pride to be tainted so I keep my senses awake.

"Who…" I pointed him. "Who or what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. THE EASTER BUNNY." He (based on his voice) said with a thick Australian accent in it. "Now tell me, why 'n' how did yoos get in here?"

"I don't know! I was just walking then I fell into a hole!" I exclaimed.

"I know I was forgettin' something." He mumbled. "I better brin' ya back outta here."

"Okay?" I replied while gazing at the eggs walking with their tiny legs that passed by my direction. "Are these the eggs we hunt?"

For some reason, the Easter bunny smiled. He motioned for me to follow him. Well, at least I got a beautiful view away from my mom who keeps on ordering stuff I don't want to do. We two continued walking into a tulip garden like area. The tulips start blooming and an egg hopped out of it.

"This is where all the eggs were created. Then they will all flamin bloody go straight in that pool of color. Go next ta the vines ta make the designs. They will walk straight to the tunnels 'n' we will all have Easter" The Easter bunny explained as we continued walking.

I ducked to observe the newly painted eggs walking to the tunnel. I glanced at the Easter bunny and smiled. I never manage to have such a wonderful trip before. Every time there was a school field trip I want to go into my mom keeps saying we don't have money but if it's for my brother, she got loads of money. I looked at the Easter bunny's luscious green eyes and it feels like I was ogling at the nature's pure green glow. He smiled back and gives me one (f/c) egg. I put it inside my pocket to make sure it won't get lost.

"Thank you." He looked confused so I explained. "For giving me a trip around and this egg. This place is awesome!"

"No worries, liddle ankle biter." He grinned and stomped his huge foot at the ground.

A hole appeared and he motioned for me to jump in it. I was about to do so when I remembered that I haven't tell my name yet. I glanced at him and he just looked at me.

"I forgot to tell you, my name's (Name)." I extended my hand for a handshake.

"Nice ta meet ya, (Name). Me name is Bunnymund." He shook my hand and for some reason my heart just starts beating wildly. "I would really appreciate if ya won't tell anyone about me Warren."

I grinned as we let go of each other's hands. "Bet your fur, I won't."

"Hop along then, ankle biter." He smirked and watches me jump in the hole. He yelled in the hole as I descend in it. "Happy Easter!"

I land on your bum with a soft thud. I was in front of a store and remembered that I have to buy (seasoning) for the stupid ham. Well, the ham is good, I just don't like going out to buy stuff for it. I went inside and buy the bloody seasoning and walk home.

I went inside seeing my brother still playing my X-box. I just rolled my eyes and hand my mother the seasoning. She smiled and let me go back to my own business, which is watching TV.

"Hey, (b/n)!" I called my brother.

"What?" He yelled back.

"The Easter egg hunt started a few minutes ago." I smirked because I know he would feel devastated about it.

"What!?" He throws the joystick away and run to his room to change.

The only thing that stopped him is the glare from our mother. Rule number one of the house, no aerodynamic stuff/ throwing stuff away in her house. If ever that happens, grounded for one week is the punishment.

"(b/n), you're grounded next week!" Our mom yelled but we're still shocked.

"You'll let me go to the Easter egg hunt?" My brother asked.

"As long as your sister will keep an eye on you." She knows I hate going out as a babysitter of my little brother.

But ever since I met Bunnymund, the Easter bunny. I want to go outside and have a nice chat with him again. So I did something our mother didn't anticipated.

"Well, let's go now! We don't want to miss the event now, do we?" I wink at my brother who grinned.

"Yay! Let's go!" And we two scampered off.

_I'll meet Bunnymund again…_

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	2. Glimpse of the past

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! I am so touched to see that this fic receive 6 reviews in a single page only! Which made me kinda sad too since my JackxOC fic got only 3 in the first page. Oh well, here's the second page! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 2: Glimpse of the past

* * *

_At the Easter egg hunt event_

Me and my brother have dressed up and brought baskets with us for the eggs. My brother hums the Lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth, he didn't really get the tune exactly but I just know that tune because of the movie. We keep on looking under the bushes, rocks and at tree tops just hoping to collect some more.

"I wanna find the largest and smallest egg!" (b/n) cried.

"We'll find it." I comforted him. _Cause I need to see Bunnymund again._

That thought gave me a stop and frown. Why am I thinking of him like this? He's is just the Easter bunny, big deal. I continued arguing mentally to myself I didn't realize I tripped and my head hit a stone. Instead of a searing pain, a very vague memory starts to reel in your brain.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_You were 8 years old, wandering happily around the grass filled park, searching for Easter eggs. A huge smile is appeared in your face when you saw the real reason why you go to Easter egg hunts. The Easter Bunny._

"_G'day, liddle ankle biter." He greeted and mess up your hair._

_You pouted to him after messing your hair but you smiled again. "Hello, bunny!"_

"_How's me liddle sheila doin'? Anybody bullyin' ya? Bunny is here ta kick their butt." He said with a proud grin in his face._

"_Nobody! They're afraid of me. I just glare at them and they scamper off!" You boasted and start chasing a butterfly that passed your way._

"_Don't bloody go too far, liddle sheila." He ordered but you were so caught up on the butterfly you didn't realize you're at the street. Cars speed off the road and one has lost its controls and veering in your direction._

"_(Name), watch out!" Bunny screamed. "I knew I should have just make ya stay beside me." _

_He hopped as fast as he could but the car is already in front of you. You screamed at the very top of your lungs and everything went black._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

"(Name)!" My brother called my name out loud which made me snap back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I replied.

My brother pointed at his cheeks and made a squiggly line drawing it down to his neck and I realized tears are flowing down to my cheeks. The memory is still fresh and lingering in my mind. I met Bunnymund a long time ago! I have amnesia and I totally forgot everything I knew about him. That's why I can't see the Easter bunny before until my brother made me believe again.

A hole appeared right in front of me. I step back for I know what will appear in that hole. In a matter of seconds, the Easter bunny leaped out of the hole and stretched his back. He turns around and saw me standing in front of him.

"Crikey!" He jumped back, surprised to see me. "Hello, sheila."

"Hello, bunny." I smiled and did my best not to hug him in front of all the kids around.

He looked at my hand saw my basketful of eggs. He smiled and placed three more eggs in it. Children start gathering around Bunnymund and I did what was right even though I don't want to. I left the scene and sit to the nearby picnic table. Yes, on the table not the chair. Nobody can boss me around the park after all.

"Alright, kids. Let me see who got the most egg." Bunnymund coaxed to the children who start showing how many egg they manage to get.

I can't help but smile. I can see myself to those children, which bring back that old memory of mines. My brother's scream overpowered every child's wails. Bunnymund looked at my direction and invited me to come over.

"Looks like it's liddle Monty's victory," He proclaimed and Monty received another basket of eggs. "Now, for the one who got the smallest egg!"

"I got it!" (b/n) shouted and holds out an egg about a size of a quarter.

Everybody and yes including me can't believe he actually manage to saw such small egg. Bunnymund smirked and hand (b/n) a basketful of eggs. My brother starts fisting to the air while boasting that he got the smallest one. I chuckled, which is rare for me to do after all the jealousy I got from my brother. The children start flooding (b/n) questions which I already know will make his head big again.

"It's just luck. One day you guys will manage to find it too." I said to the children which made them smile.

My brother went to my side and nudges my waist. "I was about to tell them I got powers!"

"Powers your face, you don't have one (b/n)." Yup, crush his dreams, normal event in the family.

"You could be really mean, (Name)." He pouted and sticks his tongue out.

I were about to chase him when Bunnymund made the last announcement.

"Alright! Now, who got the largest one?" He smirked at me.

The children once again crowded to each other showing the Easter bunny the largest they manage to get. I went closer and noticed that the egg that he gave me earlier in his Warren is larger than theirs. I opened my pocket and bring out the large (f/c) egg and showed it to the Easter bunny. He smirked winked for we two shared a little secret about the largest egg and gives me a basketful of eggs. I grinned back and take the basket of eggs. Well at least I got a stack of chocolate again.

"How come you have the largest?" My brother complained.

"Because I found it, duh." I state the obvious.

"But I was with you the whole time! I should have seen it if you got it!" He continued whining.

"Hey! You got the small one, we're quits." I shot back and he start considering it.

"You got a point." He remarked. "Let's go back home!"

I was about to leave when Bunnymund's Australian accent called my name. I swerved and let my brother go home first. Bunnymund went into my direction and smiled at me.

"Enjoyin' Easter?" He asked.

"Yeah, say…" I started.

"What is it, sheila?"

As much as I want to bring up the memory I just found out I asked the thing that made me curious. "Why you keep calling me 'sheila'? You know my name after all."

He laughed incredulously on my question which at some point ticked me off. "It's an Australian slang for 'girl'."

I blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Psh, I know that."

"I remember, ya were eight years old. We play in this park every sprin' time. Old times... I wish ya could remember them." He mumbled lowly but I can still hear it.

_I want to know more about my past but I don't wanna bang my head again. _I thought. This stuff is really stressing me out. I tried to bring up the subject but he was already near his hole.

"Will I see you again?" I asked as if it's a matter of life and death.

He seemed surprise with my question. He patted my head and gave a light kiss which made me blush and my heart rate speed up. I looked up at him and he still has that smile in his face.

"I'll be there as long as it's sprin' time." He promised and readied to jump in the hole. "Happy Easter, (Name)."

He jumped in and the hole disappeared and a pansy replaced it. I smiled to myself and muttered. "Happy Easter, Bunnymund."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	3. The girl who looks like me

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! I changed everything from 2nd pOv to 1st pOv so it would be easier to read. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! I really appreciate it. Okay many keeps saying that I should update faster but here's my reason why it takes me a day on every upload. 1- I'm in the middle of exams this and next month. 2- I got jobs to go to at weekends. 3- I need some rest too. Feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

Dream scene is contributed by my best friend and my loving lil sissy, DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s. Thanks a bunch, sis!

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 3: The girl who looks like me

* * *

I walked home with my annoying brother keeps on flooding me on how I managed to get the large egg. I bring out my iPod and start listening to my playlist to block out (b/n)'s voice. I ignored (b/n) as he started shaking me, pulling my sleeves in order to get my attention. I smirked and continued walking.

We reached our house and I removed my ear buds so I'll hear whenever my mom says something. (b/n) opened the door, leaving his basket at the door way. I have no choice but to carry them along with mines. He fake cried at mom again and told her that I wasn't paying any attention to him.

"(Name), why are you not giving attention to your brother?" My mom asked.

"Mom, you try walking the street making sure that we won't get hit by a car while holding four baskets of Easter eggs." I replied bluntly.

"(b/n), she's just trying to protect you." Mom said to my brother, believing my white lie.

"No, she's not! She's got her ear buds on and won't tell me how she got the largest egg!" (b/n) continued complaining.

Mom looked at me and I shrugged. After seeing that I have no ear buds on, she made my brother go to the shower and eat dinner. I placed the eggs he got in his room then placed mines in my room. I went for a quick shower, dress up and went downstairs to set the table. The ham was set on the table along with some fruits and vegetable salad. (b/n) went down still pouting after not getting into our mom's favor. We prayed for the food and start eating.

"When will dad be home?" I asked.

"A few more days, hun." Our mother beamed as she glanced in the portrait of them two at the wall. "I wish he's fine."

"We all do, mom." I prompt her that we're still here.

"Yeah! We'll surprise daddy when he gets here!" my brother started his ideas and mom just smiled at him.

"If he doesn't surprise us first then yeah we can do that." I said in between of eating my ham.

"You got a point, sister." He got this _I'mavaliantsoldier_ look which is to be honest looks preposterous. "We have to formulate a plan b to z."

"Yeah, whatever…" I muffled.

We finished eating and I put our dishes in the dishwasher. I wiped the table, placed the leftovers in the fridge and other daily chores. When I'm done doing my part, my mom let me go upstairs and do whatever I want. I head in my room and stared at the ceiling. I looked around and smiled. I'm here again in my (f/c) room, filled with posters from (f/show) mostly is a poster of (f/chara) lying in my (2nd f/c) queen size bed. I turned around and gaze at my basketful of eggs, on top is the largest one. I smiled, this egg is the current proof I had that the Easter bunny does exist. I stand up and planned to go to the restroom when I noticed that the town is starting to glow like gold. I turned around and saw threads of glittering sand maneuvered in the air into everybody's homes.

_The sandman._ I thought and smiled. I returned to the bed and let one sand thread circle around me and drift into deep slumber.

Flowers, fresh air, grass, and wet soil filled my nose. I fluttered my eyes open and gasped in the beautiful view in front of me but I realized something. I'm translucent and floating mid-air. I looked around, hoping to see anybody to assure myself that I'm still sane. The full moon is the only source of light around my area.

_You're only here to view… _a man's voice echoed to my head. I looked around to see if somebody's around but there's still none. _The rest is up to you to figure out._

_Great! I'm starting to lose it._ I thought to myself.

A movement a little far from my place caught my attention. I willed myself to go to its source and saw that it's a bunny. I look closer and realized it's not just some bunny.

"Bunnymund!" I called but he didn't seem to hear me.

I was about to rant at him when a faint sound of pan pipes filled the fields I'm at. I gazed around to see who the person is playing it. Bunnymund stand up with his huge hind legs and hop towards the direction of the music. I, having no choice but to follow, did so and observed Bunnymund as he continued hopping. I saw that he was carrying a wreath of pink, green, purple, and yellow flowers. I see a girl who looks exactly like me, only that she wears a flowy white dress*, playing a set of pan pipes. Bunny hops up, showing up to the girl and give the wreath** to her. The girl smiled, putting down her set of pan pipes, let Bunnymund place the wreath in her head and give him a hug. They start walking across the field hand in hand, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Then they start walking into the forest, and everything goes dark. My eyes start to swell up, tears falling down from my eyes, soaking my (other f/c) shirt. I clenched my fists and tried to stop my tears as I wipe them in hurry.

"Why?" I cried more unable to stop it. "Why do I feel this way? I feel…"

_I feel what? It's so hard to describe…I feel… I feel… rejected._

I continued to mourn until I heard a female scream from the forest. Panic raced into my blood as I glanced in its source.

"Bunnymund!" A female's, probably the girl with pan pipes, screams with a hint of crying echoed in the fields.

I tried to go to their direction and help them out if I could but the voice came back in my head again.

_You're only here to view… _the man's voice repeated.

"Shut up! I need to help Bunnymund!" I yelled and fight my way to the forest.

_Why? Who is Bunnymund in your life?_ The voice asked.

This managed to falter you from rushing to Bunnymund's side. Thoughts started swirling up in your mind. Confusion filled my heart and of course, I find the basic answer for everything.

"He's my friend!" I screeched and the voice died out.

"NO!" Bunnymund cried desperately and everything went black.

I woke up with a jolt as I look around and guarantee myself that it was just a dream. But now that I tried thinking about it, I can't remember most of it. All I know is Bunnymund is in there and I'm in the fields. That's about it. I squinted at my digital clock and saw that it was just 3:00 am. I lay down on the bed once again and gawked at the egg the Easter bunny bequeathed me. As I positioned my hand at my pillow, I comprehended it was drenched wet from tears. My tears. I forced myself to close my eyes and went back to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here.**

**Dress * fancydressoutlet .co .uk /images/thumbnails/90095. **

**Wreath ** 24 .media .tumblr tumblr_m7i2aczFrb1qlfahpo1_ **

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	4. Stalker of the day

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I'm going to be really busy this and next month. But no worries I'll make sure to upload a chapter every day. Feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 4: Stalker of the day

* * *

_Bunnymund's pOv_

I met her once again. The last time she was able ta see me is when she's still 8 years old. I can't believe our new meetin' will be her falling in me bunny hole. I gave her the largest goog, for when she was still 8, she's the first one ta get it. That bright smile that appears in her face whenever she gets it makes me heart race. If she could only remember not only her childhood but who really she is... I would be the luckiest battler in the world.

I leaped around me warren as Easter has ended 'n' children will flamin bloody go back ta their old activities. I decided ta take a scout at the park again. I made a bunny hole 'n' the first thin' I saw was Sandy's dream sand. It moved with its own rhythm 'n' entered every child's home ta give them sweet dreams. I looked up 'n' sandy noticed me from the ground. He waved at me 'n' as the time passed by, he went ta the next place where he needs to spread his magic.

I sprang into (name)'s pad 'n' saw her sleepin' while tears fall down ta her closed eyes. I badly want ta wiped those tears 'n' comfort her at the best I can but I can't. Not until everythin' was the way it's supposed ta be, until she recoups her memoirs.

She rouses with a jolt 'n' viewed at her environs. She set her gawks in her digital clock 'n' she groaned. She rooted down back in her bed 'n' perceived that her pillow is soaked with her tears. She slumbered once again 'n' this time nah dream sand delivers her dreams. After discernin' that I've been out awake for a long time, I returned ta me warren 'n' went ta siesta.

* * *

I stirred up 'n' fraught my body to rouse all my senses. I sprang around to make sure that everything in my warren is intact 'n' not verminous by the Nightmare King, Pitch. I sniffed the whole area 'n' keep my ears open in case something or somebody gets in my warren. After making sure that everything's alright, I stomped on the ground, creating a bunny hole. I hopped in it 'n' head towards (name)'s pad.

"(b/n), wake up!" (Name) yelled at her bro.

"5 minutes…" He replied groggily.

"If you don't wake up right now, I'm going to eat your breakfast!" My liddle sheila threatened 'n' went ta the door.

"I'm awake!" Her bro screamed 'n' raced towards the kitchen.

The two of them hurried on eating 'n' packed their stuff. Apparently, they were going to camp out in the wilderness for a week as a fam bonding. Their old-man seems to just arrive from somewhere since he's still wearing a bizzo suit with the tie loose. They all head to a black SUV 'n' drove to the nearest forest in the town. It gave me a chance to yarn to her again.

(Fav camp song here)

They all sing as they pass through the town square. I hopped to follow where they are going until I realized the all end up in burgess. They all stepped out of the hq 'n' start unloading their stuff. (Name) 'n' her old-man set up the tent whiles her old-girl 'n' bro continued unloading the items they brought along with them. They did the usual camping stuff, s'mores, went fishing, 'n' lastly they went hiking.

They challenge each other to a race, the first one to get to the top 'n' back down their camp wins the whole tent 'n' the others have to share the other one. They started a countdown from 10 'n' when they reached 1, they started running while throwing funny jokes at each other**.** (Name) was winning the race when her bro made her trip on the way back down. She squeaked as she lost her balance and rolled down to the other side 'n' end up on the side of the frozen lake. I sprang a little closer 'n' check if she's alright. She stands up 'n' yelped after touching her knee. She got a large bruise at her left leg but she still started walking around 'n' I silently followed her. I accidentally stridden on a twig 'n' she swerved to see if somebody is around. I ducked, in order for myself to be remained concealed from her sight 'n' wait patiently until she starts speaking.

"Who's there?" She turned as she observed around. It almost sound brave if she wasn't shaking a bit. "Show yourself!"

Having no choice, I stand up 'n' showed myself to (name). She gasped 'n' her face suddenly became angry.

"Bunnymund!" She asked with irritation in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I, Uhm…" I answered skeptically and start lookin' for a reason. "Looking if some off my eggs got lost here!"

"Yeah, right…" She replied disbelievin'ly but despite her not believing me reason, she still smiled at me. "Well since you're here, can you help me win a race?"

I smirked 'n' stomped on the ground. A bunny hole that leads to their camp base appeared from the plain mushy soil. "With pleasure, sheila."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	5. The reason why I guess

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it! I kinda feel that there's something wrong with this fic… I can't place a finger in it but my intuition says so. Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 5: The reason why... I guess

* * *

I jumped into the hole and Bunnymund followed me too. I sprang out a few steps away from our camp. I sped off and saw that my parents and brother are still one more feet away. What could I say? Having the Easter Bunny as my partner in crime is a big advantage.

"I won! I own the tent on my own!" I cheered as I jump in joy. "Take that, (b/n)!"

"Mom! (Name)'s being mean again!" My brother fake cry as always.

"But (b/n), we got a deal before we start the race remember?" Our mom reminded.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Alright, let's go hiking!" Dad said upbeat._

"_We're too lazy for that." I and (b/n) groaned._

"_Oh come on, you two. It would be fun, I promise." He continued._

"_Meh, we'll eat more s'mores instead." We both answer again... like a boss._

"_What should I do…?" Our dad wondered aloud._

"_How about a race?" Mom suggested. "First one to get to the top then back here wins."_

"_Sounds great!" Dad beamed. "Why are you two looking at us like that?"_

"_What's the prize?" We asked._

"_Oh come on!" Our dad laughed out loud. "There are no prizes, now stand up and start racing!"_

"_No decent prize, no race." My brother demanded._

"_I agree with that." I said and roasted more s'mores._

_Dad became really ticked off and mom tried to call him down. Since I don't want any scolding in our vacation, I suggested something I've been wanting in every camping we do._

"_Okay, here's the deal." I declared which got everybody's attention. "We'll race to the top then back here. Winner gets to own one of the tents alone for the whole week. The others have to share on the other one."_

_Mom and Dad considered it for a moment and finally sighed. "Alright, that's the prize then."_

"_Alright! Let's go racing!" (b/n) and I cheered._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

"But—" (b/n) protested.

"A deal is a deal, (b/n)." Dad answered. "I'm a businessman and I know how hard it is. We have to gamble in every decision we made for the company."

"Fine. Just don't squish me and no lovey-dovey while I'm there." My brother pointed out which made me chuckle.

"Alright, let's prepare dinner now." Mom coaxed. "(Name), you get the firewood. (b/n), you're going to set the table and (d/n), you'll scout around to see if there's some wild dogs hunting for us."

"Okay." We three replied and went to our tasks.

I walked alone in the forest and heard footsteps approaching me. I raised my guard up and picked up the nearest rock I could reach. A tall figure appeared and I was about to throw the rock, the figure spoke.

"(Name), it's me." The figure said.

I leaned closer and noticed those two big ears. "Bunny!"

He went a little closer and noticed that he had a pile of wood on the left hand and a wooden boomerang at the right hand. I looked at him questionably and pointed the kindling.

"Why you have firewood with you?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" He started to speak shakily again like he did when I asked him why he's here. "Uhm… I need ta make fire? "

"Okay…" I answered but still suspicious about it. He probably heard my conversation with my parents. "Can I have some? We need some kindling too."

"Oh, yeah sure." He handed me the whole bundle of wood and smirked. "You tinnie have it all. I have enough back there."

_I got no effort on getting firewood at all! _I grinned and hugged Bunnymund as a thank you. He seemed to be surprised about this but hugged me back in the end. The warmth his thick fur, it's silky and comfy feeling on my bare skin tickled me a little but enjoyed it. Dang, I could stay forever like this. Well, not until my mom called out and Bunnymund let go of me.

"Ya have ta bloody go back to them now. They are startin' to get worried sick about ya." Bunny said and started backing up as I noticed that he's getting red besides the fact that he got fur on his face.

My mind started winding again and got more curious. Why is he turning red? What if he just left me here? What if a pack of whatever tried to kill us? What's he really doing here anyway? Is he protecting us? From what?

"Wait!" I called and he glanced back at me.

"What is it, sheila?" He questioned and I ogled down the ground.

"What are you really doing here?" I queried once again. "Are you trying to guard us or just stalking me?"

He stands up straight as he walked back in front of me to pat my head. "There are so many thin's I wish I could tell ya myself but ya have ta figure it out on ya own."

"Bunny, promise me you'll be as honest as possible to me." I stared deeply in his luscious green eyes pleadingly.

He seems to be taken aback from my request but managed to gather his posture once again. "I promise, sheila. I promise."

With that, he kissed my head as a farewell for the time being and he started hopping away to wherever he's going. I grabbed the firewood he gave me and head back to our camp. Mom was hugging and checking if I got poisoned or something while dad lectures me to not go way to far again. I can't really hear most of what they are saying since there is only one thing in my mind right now.

_Bunnymund kissed my head._

For some reason, I feel happy but confused at the same time. He's the Easter bunny! He brings entertainment to children. But was it every time I see him leave me makes me feels so sad? Oh yeah, of course. He's my first friend since I don't really go outside the house. That's why I feel this way… I guess.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	6. Just call my name

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it! Sorry for the late update! my mom is kinda getting bitchy with me and I was in the hospital since last night. Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 6: Just call my name

* * *

Morning light bathed my (s/c) skin. I stretched out and get out of my tent. I was about to walk to the forest to gather another batch of firewood when Bunnymund appeared.

"Hello, sheila." He smirked and set down a pile of firewood.

"Bunny!" I grinned and sit beside the nearby large rock. "What brought you here?"

"Just checkin' on ya family. Who knows maybe a wild pack of wolves or bears attacked ya guys. I tinnie always use me boomerang and protect ya."

I blushed for some reason. _He cares about me and my family…did we do something for him before that he's so kind to us?_

"I better keep goin'." He started walking away back into the forest. "Just call me name if ya need me. I'll be there for ya anytime ya need me."

I felt my cheeks got even hotter and redder. I looked away and heard Bunnymund hopped away. I looked into my family's tent and take a deep breath. I put my cheerful face on and head towards their tent.

"DAY TWO! WAKE UP YOU SLUG-A-BEDS!" I yelled to wake my parents and brother.

"Excuse me, young lady?" My mom eyed me and I gulped.

"I meant that slug-a-bed part to (b/n)." I lied.

"Oh, I thought that was for your father…" She muttered.

I looked inside their tent and saw dad snoring along with my brother. Well, now I wish I have a camera with me! Why don't I have a camera when I need it? I start made the fire and mom prepared the ingredients. She's going to make barbeques and some (fave outdoor food). The aroma of the food as mom put it in a pot on the fire filled the air. My stomach grumbled, already protesting for food.

"Calm down there, tummy. It's almost done." I said to myself.

"Do I smell (fave outdoor food)?" My brother asked groggily.

"Yes, you do (b/n)." Mom confirmed.

"Finally! Something decent to eat!" He yelled and grabbed paper plates, plastic forks and spoons then set the table.

"Did you just…" Mom gasped.

"He did…" I continued.

"(b/n) just set the table! Is it the end of the world?!" Our dad said in tremor.

"Hey! I can do it when I want to!" My brother pouted and we all laughed at him.

"Alright, let's eat." Mom invited and we start digging in the food.

After the breakfast, I walked around so my digestive system would process the food and not make me chubbier. I walked and walked and… well you get the point with that. The thing is, I saw this beautiful flower and I got so tempted to get it. I carefully removed it from the ground and bring it back with me. Mom saw it and grabbed an old bowl and it served as a temporary vase for it. My dad showed up in front of us holding a paper… a flyer to be precise.

"Hey! Look what I found out." He passed the flyer to us and we start skim reading it. "They got a zip line here!"

My brother cheered up even more. He has always wanted to zip line. Me on the other hand…

"Can I get to ride on too?" (b/n) asked excitedly.

"Depends to the operator if they allow you." Mom replied but it didn't quaver (b/n)'s excitement.

"Aren't you excited, (Name)?" My dad asked.

"Yeah… that would be…" I shakily answered. "Fun?"

I'm not afraid of heights it's just that knowing that your hanging by about who knows how high in a single harness cord is way creepy enough. What if something happened or what if my head got in a tree or worse the mountain itself!

"Alright, let's go!" Dad cheered and we all left.

* * *

We arrived to the zip line after 3 miles of walking. How do I know? The flyer said so based on the instructions on how to get there. My Dad inquired if (b/n) is allowed to get in the zip line and they allowed him as long as a parent is with him in the zip line. My Mom being adventurous and all wants to go alone which basically left me no choice to go alone too.

Mom wen there first and she was screaming in joy. (b/n) was so excited but I really see the point of not being worried when you're dangling in a harness. My mom landed on the other side and its Dad and (b/n)'s turn. They both scream like a girl. Which made me chuckle and Mom's laugh was echoing which made our boys embarrassed. But then I realized it was my turn. I gingerly took the harness and they start strapping me with it.

"Ready?" The operator asked.

"No?" I replied.

"Here it goes!" He ignored and pushed me.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

I looked down and saw how high I was. It made me nervous especially when I heard something unraveling. I looked at the cord and saw that it was my harness. Well, guess what? The ending of my life is in a zip line.

"The harness is unraveling!" I screamed but I know it was no use. They can't pull me on time.

_Snap!_

Yup. This is it. I'm falling about probably 50 or 70 feet high. I panicked a lot until I remember, I have a friend. I remembered what he just told me this morning.

_"Just call me name if yoos need me. I'll be there for yoos anytime yoos need me"_

"Bunnymund! Help me!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	7. Taken away

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it! Please a little patience, as much as I wanted to tell you what will happen, that would totally spoil the story, won't it? Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 7: Taken away

* * *

"Bunnymund! Help me!"

That was the last thing I manage to say as I hear my parent's and brother's screams. They were scared too; they don't want this to happen. My mom's cries echoed in my head, followed by Dad's screams and (b/n)'s wailing. I, for some reason smiled. Would you look at that, they do care about me. All the years we've been together as a family, I never felt so important to them. Usually, I'm just a 'maid' for them. Buy this, get that, do this, do that… I'm so glad that at least, I finally found out they loved me too. I just closed my eyes as I mutter a mantra to myself.

_I'll be fine, I'll be fine. Bunnymund will save me. I know he would…_

_The time has come… _the same old voice in my dream said. _It's time for you to figure everything out…_

_What do you mean? Who are you?_ I asked mentally not really hoping for a reply.

_I am tsar lunar, the first guardian but more known as man in moon, MiM for short. _It replied. _You will know everything once you wake up._

_How am I supposed to wake up?! I'm about to die! _I yelled mentally and saw the ground a few more feet away from me.

_Believe…_ MiM said and his voice seemed to disappear.

"I believe…" I muttered and closed my eyes as I lose contact to the world.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and a loud gasped escaped from my mouth. I looked around but I didn't see any blood or any sign that I fall about 70 feet high. _I must be in heaven now._ Flowers of different species are everywhere and so were the animals around. To be honest I didn't really know what happened all I know is that I'm dead and now I'm in heaven. That explains the falls and beautiful scenery in front of me, right?

I stand up and realized I was wearing a flowy white dress. I touched my hair and noticed I have gold ringlets on it. I saw a pan pipe set on the nearby rock and I grabbed it. Well, I might as well enjoy the peaceful view with some peaceful sound of the pan pipe. I started playing a sweet melody* from it and I noticed that the flowers bloomed faster as I play. I smiled, this is really wonderful.

I was having a good time playing with the pan pipe when Bunnymund suddenly showed up with that signature grin in his face. I grinned back and saw he was holding a flower wreath.

_Wait. What?_ I considered everything. White flowy dress, golden ringlets, pan pipes, full moon, Bunnymund, a wreath of flowers, and we're in the middle of a field…

_You're only here to view… _I remembered the voice that spoke in my mind when I was dreaming. _The rest is up to you to figure out._

And I did figure it out! Oh my gosh, I was jealous over myself all this time. It was just me all along…

_I'm jealous?_

Why would I be jealous? Bunny and I were just friends! I looked at Bunnymund one again and he offered me the flower wreath. I smiled and I set down the pan pipes which I completely forgot that I'm still holding. He gently placed the wreath on my head and gave me a kiss there. I felt my cheeks get hot and red so I looked away. He looked at me curiously and I hugged him as a thank you and to hide my reddening face from his sight. He hugged me back and offered his hand.

"Want ta walk with me, sheila?" He asked with his hand still waiting for mines.

I considered it first and take his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Just into the forest. For ya ta remember everythin'." He replied.

I smiled starting to get lost in thought. _Bunnymund is holding my hand! My heart beats so fast and my cheeks are getting redder and redder as time goes by! I don't know what's going on but… it felt so right._

We started walking into the forest and I remembered that I was supposed to be dead. "Hey, I'm dead already, right?"

"As (Name), yep. But as the goddess that who ya really are…it just got awaken and revived herself into your form." He answered.

"I'm…" my voice trailed off as my brain processed what he just said. "…a goddess?"

"Ya really don't remember, do ya sheila?" He sighed and held my hand tighter.

Suddenly, a thought came up into my mind. "You didn't come…"

He looked confused at me. "What do ya mean I didn't come? I'm right here, sheila."

"I called your name…" I silently answered. "You let me die…"

"I DIDN'T LET YOU DIE! I CAUGHT YA AND –" He countered in hurry with great pain in his eyes. "Ya already died before ya even hit the ground."

"I need to go to my parents." I ordered. "Now."

"Ya can't." He simply said.

"And why not?" I protested. "Can't you just stomp your feet and make a bunny hole to our campsite?"

"Ya don't exist in that world anymore. Nah one will be able ta see and remember ya. You're now an immortal." He explained.

"W-what?" I frowned. Fear started to consume my mind.

_Nobody can remember me…to see me… I-I don't want this… I want everything back!_

"Yes, child. I know how painful and scary it was…"

Bunnymund and I looked around for the source of the voice. He keeps me on his back, protecting me from something…or someone.

"Show yourself, Pitch!" Bunnymund challenged.

A tall, lithe, and dark man appeared from the dark part of the forest. He has golden yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that are styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears long black robes that cover his feet.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound brave enough.

"Me?" He faked his sorrow. "I'm the only an only Boogey Man, but I prefer being called…"

He disappeared into the shadows. With Bunnymund's hand on mine and other into a boomerang it was hard for him to move fast. I felt myself shaking as the temperature in my area started to become cold. Then a pair of hand pried me away from Bunnymund.

"Pitch Black." He ended.

"Bunnymund!" I screamed with tears suddenly flowing from my (e/c) eyes.

Bunnymund's eyes widened and lunged after Pitch. He threw both of his boomerangs and tried to grab me away but a black horse with golden eyes appeared and Pitch managed to ride on it. Without any warning, the horse trudged off and we flew to the skies.

"NO!" I heard Bunnymund's screams which filled my heart with sorrow but once again lifted as I heard his last words before we're out earshot. "I'll get ya back, (Name). I will definitely have ya back this time!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

*** www. youtube watch?v=yOaoUx0Mc0Q**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	8. My long lost love

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. This part is basically the same from the previous but by Bunnymund's pOv. And sorry for the late update. I have exams today... Ugh I hate this day. Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 8: My long lost love

* * *

_*Back at the zip line scene*_

"Bunnymund! Help me!"

It echoed into me ears and I immediately run ta the source of the voice. Worry spread into me whole bein'. That scream was followed by cries and wails of her family members. As soon as I arrived, I saw her eyes already closed. I catched her before she hit the ground but that was partially useless. She's not breathin' anymore. I checked the pulse only ta confirm that she's already dead.

I tinnie feel tears start ta slip out of me eyes. Me heart ached like it did a long time ago. I just found her and now she's gone once again. I snuggled her dead body closer ta mines, savorin' every memory we have together even though it was just a few of it. I let me tears drop into her face. I continued ta mourn…mourn for long lost love ta be lost once again.

_Bring her into the hidden part of your Warren._ The man in moon spoke in me mind. _She'll wake up as who she really is…_

I made a bunny hole and I carried her into me back. I hopped in it and continued until I was in me Warren. I made me sentinel eggs move aside and tapped some rocks ta reveal a paradise. I went in along with (Name)'s lifeless body and lay her down beside the riverbank and left her old pan pipes on the nearby rocks. I left her for a moment and head back ta the spot where she fell. Her family along with some crew members of the zip line searched around. I made whimperin' noises and wolves appeared. Apparently they just came from tucker makin' them have blood smeared into their faces and still carryin' bones with them.

_This should be believable enough. _I thought and hid elsewhere to see if her family would buy it.

They all froze in fear from a distance as they saw the wolves munchin' into the bones and blood smeared into their faces. The wolves, leavin' nah evidence of the feast left and continued huntin'. (Name)'s Old-girl 'n' bro cried 'n' her old-man tried ta comfort them both. They were forced ta leave and went back ta the upper hill. I made a bunny hole and returned into the Warren.

I made a flower wreath made of pink, green, purple, and yellow flowers. Ever since I met her flowers are the ones that always catch her attention. When I finished makin' the wreath, I went back in the hidden paradise and hear a distant sound of pan pipes. So she's awake now, huh?

I hopped me way into hers and saw that she has her old clothin'. Flowy greenish white dress and golden rin'lets in her hair. She seems ta have a bonzer time playin' with the pan pipe. I showed up with me signature grin. She grinned back and saw I was holdin' a flower wreath. She looked at me once again and I offered her the flower wreath. She smiled and set down the pan pipes. I gently placed the wreath on her head and gave her a kiss there. I felt saw her cheeks get hot and red and she looked away. I looked at her curiously and she hugged me as a thank you. I hugged her back and offered me hand.

"Want ta walk with me, sheila?" I asked with me hand still waitin' for hers.

She considered it first and took me hand. "Where are we goin'?"

"Just into the forest. For ya ta remember everythin'." I replied.

She smiled at me. I finally manage ta walk alone with her with our hands entwined with each other!

We started walkin' into the forest and she seems ta somethin'. "Hey, I'm dead already, right?"

"As (Name), yep. But as the goddess that who ya really are…it just got awaken and revived herself into ya form." I answered.

"I'm…" her voice trailed off."…a goddess?"

"You really don't remember, do ya sheila?" I sighed and held her hand tighter.

"You didn't come…"

I looked at her, confused. "What do ya mean I didn't come? I'm right here, sheila."

"I called your name…" She silently answered. "You let me die…"

"I DIDN'T LET YA DIE! I CAUGHT YA AND –" I countered in hurry with ripper pain in me eyes. I did me best ta save her. "Ya already died before ya even hit the ground."

"I need to go to my parents." She ordered. "Now."

"Ya can't." I simply said.

"And why not?" She protested. "Can't you just stomp your feet and make a bunny hole to our campsite?"

"Ya don't exist in that world anymore. Nah one will be able ta see and remember ya. You're now an immortal." I explained.

"W-what?" She frowned.

"Yes, child. I know how painful and scary it was…"

(Name) and I looked around for the source of the voice. I keep her on me back, protectin' her from the one and only villain we know.

"Show yourself, Pitch!" I challenged.

A tall, lithe, and dark man appeared from the dark part of the forest. He has golden yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that are styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears long black robes that cover his feet.

"Who are you?" (Name) asked, tryin' ta make her voice sound game enough. But it doesn't really sound like one.

"Me?" He faked his sorrow. "I'm the only an only Boogey Man, but I prefer being called…"

He disappeared into the shadows. With me hand on mine and other into a boomerang it was hard for me ta move fast. I tinnie feel her shakin' then she whimpered. A pair of hand pried her away from me.

"Pitch Black." He ended.

"Bunnymund!" She screamed with tears suddenly flowin' from her (e/c) eyes.

My eyes widened and lunged after Pitch. I threw both of me boomerangs and tried ta grab (Name) away but a black horse with golden eyes appeared and Pitch managed ta ride on it. Without any warnin', the horse trudged off and they flew ta the skies.

"NO!" I screamed with me heart filled with. I shouted me promise ta her. "I'll get ya back, (Name). I will definitely have ya back this time!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	9. Hurry up and save me

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update, I still have exams today... Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 9: Hurry up and save me

* * *

I was taken by this guy with the name 'Pitch Black'. I admit flying is fun but when you're being kidnapped, it actually looks scary. To be honest…if you think flying makes everything faster. You're wrong. It was day 2 here flying and we still haven't landed at all.

"Where are you taking me?" I growled at him.

He sneered as if he found my question really amusing. "To my realm, of course."

I tried to pry out of his grasp but he totally just clamped his hand in both of my wrists. I might as well just bite him so I can jump away but I don't want to have a taste of his sand like hand. I struggled more until he finally gets irritated.

"You won't stop moving, huh?" He smirked evilly and prepared a glob of black sand. "Have a beautiful nightmare then."

He blows the sand into my face and my vision start to become very woozy. I did my best to stay up but like those sleeping pills, I fell asleep. But I know one thing for sure more days and nights has passed and we finally landed.

* * *

I woke up and I can't help but squirm against the restraints that pressed against my wrists and ankles. Though it didn't do much because every time I actually moved the dark sand would mold tighter against my limbs. I wasn't getting out of this unless Pitch decided to let me go and I highly doubted anything of the sort would happen. I was stuck in the realm of nightmares, a place nobody wants to be.

I couldn't help but wince at the bruises and cuts that were littered across my small frame. My (f/c) shirt was tattered and torn from all the abuse, now looking more similar to my jeans. Crimson coated my otherwise (h/l) (h/c) hair. I could feel the wounds still oozing where Pitch had decided to claw me. I never noticed he had sharp claws until then. They felt like razors digging into my flesh and left circular wounds oozing with blood around his neck and collarbone.

I prayed it would end there, that he had his fun and would let me go. There was no way for Pitch to put me out of my desolation. There was still a faint hope that Bunnymund would find me and help me escape, a hope that was deteriorating fast.

All these considerations were conquering my mind until they were brusquely interrupted.

"You seem troubled (Name)…"

I felt a chill go down my spine and weary (e/c) eyes initiate their way to the source of the voice.

Pitch Black.

"What kind of look is that (Name)? Not happy to see me?"

"Who would be happy to see you anyway?" I spat and tried to straighten myself.

Pitch moved a few paces closer towards where I was hanging from my restraints, his feet making padded noises as they touched the black tile beneath them. I immediately strained away from him, though he had nowhere to go. He was pressed fully against the black sand that formed my prison.

"Ah (Name), you should know better by now..." Pitch said as he reached out towards me. Long black fingers with pointed black nails found their way around my pale cheeks. His head was then mandatory forward and I instantaneously closed my eyes, not wanting to look at Pitch. I loathed him, I never thought I could truly hate someone as much as I abhorrent Pitch, but nothing like this had every happened to me.

"You will look at me (Name)..."

"Fat chance…" I hissed.

Agony arose again as the fingers cupping my face began to dig into my flesh, the pointed black nails drew blood from underneath my (s/c) skin. Much to my consternation. I let small whine seepage me. Did he never exhaust of hurting me? Hasn't he done sufficient injury already? I wasn't sure I'd ever be the same when I got out of this, or if I got out of this.

My body started to wane because of too much blood loss. My white dress now turned into red. My tears start deteriorating to the floor uncontrollably. Anguish filled my mind and heart as the pain banquets through my whole body.

"What do you w-want from me Pitch? Y-you've had me for days. Tell me what t-to do and I'll do it." I couldn't help but queried this madman what it was that he desired.

Pitch still mid-stride and spun towards my small-trapped form. A smile frolicked its way onto his lips before he gave me his rejoinder, a riposte that would haunt me forever.

"I want you to keep doing exactly what you are doing (Name). Keep shouting for me. Struggle in your slumber as my nightmares plague your dreams. Fill me with the power of fear. I'm going to make an example of you (Name). I'm going to make the other Guardians wish they never disparate me in the first place. When they do show up to find you, and believe me they will. I want them to find not you; I want them to find a girl so shattered from fear that they never query my supremacies again."

I stared back at him wide-eyed. Tears instigated to form at the bottom of my eyes. I desired to say something, whatsoever to alter his mind; I factually felt fear overwhelming me. "P-please don't," I sniveled out. It was even more contemptible as I said it then it sounded in my head.

"That's quite enough of that (Name)." Pitch growled as he dropped the hand that backhanded my face. "I think it's time for you to take a nap, you're a bit too fussy right now."

As soon as the words left Pitch's lips the black sand began to move.

"N-no" I whispered as the black sand engulfed me, forcing me to fall into a fitful sleep, filled with darkness and nightmares.

_Bunnymund…Hurry up and save me… I don't think I can hold it any longer…_

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	10. My true self

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update, I still have exams today... Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 10: My true self

I woke up and saw the black sand still curling around me. My tears flowed down once again, yearning for at least sunlight to show up under this place. One of my hands was not being chained into that black sand. I moved it slowly and noticed a small bump in my pocket. I bring it out and noticed it was my pan pipe.

"But how?" I asked to myself. "I'm sure I left this when bunny gave me the flower wreath…"

The old voice spoke into my head. _Play it…_

So I did. I played unconsciously, letting my mouth and hands do the job. The sound* echoed around and heard somebody scream. I paused for a moment and saw Pitch advancing towards me. I played the pan pipe once more and noticed that lots of flowers, from common to the rarest kind, grew out of the ground. A large (f/c) tulip appeared underneath you and swallowed you whole. You got scared and thought maybe it was a Venus flytrap but the voice encourages you once again.

_Continue playing and think on where you want to go…_

I placed the pan pipes back into my lips and played the same hymn, thinking about Bunnymund. I felt the tulip sink in, with me inside it, down in the ground and rise elsewhere. It bloomed once again and I jumped out of it. I've never been so happy to see the Easter bunny in my entire life.

"Bunny!" I cried and he swerved into my direction.

I realized we are at the entrance of Pitch's lair. He took me cautiously and made me ride into his back. He didn't bother asking questions for I know he has only one thing in mind. To get the both of us out of here. We both ended up in a nearby frozen lake and a guy with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He is tall stature albeit thin, and barefooted. He wears a blue hooded sweater with frost covering around the ring of the collar and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the end; the bottom of the trousers are rather tattered. He carries a staff, resembling a shepherd's crook.

"Who's the girl, cottontail?" the guy asked with a mischievous smirk in his face.

"None of ya bizzo, frostbite." Bunny replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Bunnymund continued walking into the nearby tree to lay me down there. Apparently the guy we talked with seemed ignored and he shouted. "You're welcome!"

"Bunnymund, who's that guy?" I asked still clueless about the two of them.

"He's just really annoying." Bunnymund answered and smiled sweetly at me. "Are ya alright?"

I looked at him full of confusion. Shouldn't he be able to tell it by seeing my cloth–? I saw that my clothes are good as new and now embedded with flowers in it. I smiled… so this is the powers of a goddess.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "So, who is that guy?"

He sighed and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear then answered my question. "He's Jack Frost, the spirit of winter."

"Oh…"

"Did you figure out who you really are?" He asked.

"No, not really…" I sighed, knowing I still have a lot more to go on to know who I really was. "I did learn that I can control the plants and flowers as I play my pan pipe though."

"Well, since ya already know that. I tinnie tell ya who ya really are then." He smirked and made a bunny hole. "Ladies first."

I giggled as he formally bowed. I jumped into the hole and heard him behind me. It was a long sliding and we both ended up in the Warren. I looked at him and he entwined his hands into mines. My heart start beating fast and I blushed once again. I leaned on his shoulder and feel his fine fur on my bare skin. It felt so soft and silky against my skin and he moved the hair on my face behind my ear and we both sit down hugging each other.

"So ta begin with…you're a Roman goddess. The goddess of flowers and the season of sprin'." Bunnymund explained. "Ya are the one who is responsible on makin' sprin' time and ya bein' neutral for such a long time made both summer and winter dominant seasons."

"Wow… that must be really hectic." I responded.

"I remember ya always say that too back then." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"So basically I can conjure flowers, plants and springtime, am I right?" I inquired.

"Yes, that's why we two are normally seen together." He grinned as if remembering the times of it. "We always brin' sprin'time and hope together …"

"We must be really close to each other, huh?" I commented and he grinned at me.

"We're the closest of all actually. Ya and I always play under the shady tree, paintin' Easter eggs together, listen ta ya playin' ya pan pipes …" he continued.

"No wonder I was fond of you." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

We cuddled with each other under a cherry tree, its shade protecting us from the blinding flash of the bright sun above. Some sentinel eggs roam around to check if the area is clear. Bunnymund played with my hair and sniffed it.

"Ya smell like (f/f) flower, (Name)." He complimented.

The way he said my name made me giggle. "Thanks. Your fur feels all soft and silky against my skin. I love how it feels."

We both stared at each other's eyes and for the first time I was nervous. I looked away and his hand made me look at him again. A sweet smile curled into his lips and I laid my head onto his chest. Feeling his fur against my face once again. I locked my hands into his and squeezed it a little bit.

"So, who are you to me back then?" I curiously asked and looked up to him.

"I'm…uh…" he somehow looked red behind the thick fur covering his face.

"You're getting red…" I teased and smirked at him. "Come on, say it. Who are you in my life before?"

"I'm ya husband…"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Pan pipe music-add this at the youtube. com url - watch?v=sBqigQoBkOc

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	11. And much more discoveries

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. This time… I have no reason to stop this story because **YOU GUYS JUST FLOODED MY REVIEW BOX! Thank you so much!** Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 11: And much more discoveries

* * *

"I'm ya husband…"

"You're joking, right?" I asked, nervousness filled my body.

"I'm serious, (Name). I know this is weird ta know." He sneered as he scratched his head. "I mean, a Pooka and a female goddess… just seem quite not right, doesn't it?"

I felt the sadness in his voice as he said those. I still felt confused. I admit I feel all queasy, uneasy and all embarrassed with him most of the times but it's not love…is it?

"Well, Pookas and Goddesses are not human beings anyways… I mean… they're free to do what they want in their lives." I tried to cheer him up.

"Do still feel the same way like before towards me?" He asked as he neared his face on mines.

I can feel my face just turned into a poker face. I looked away and stand up to walk far away, literally away. When I think I was about a mile or two away from him. I screamed… fan girl type of scream.

"AAAAHHHH! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Somebody tell me I'm not dreaming!"

I heard a chuckle from behind and saw Bunnymund behind me. I blushed madly and start hitting him on his chest but he just continued laughing at me. I soon break into a smile and hugged him. I let him twirled me in the air and put me back down carefully. He placed his forehead into mines and we grinned at each other widely. He neared his face once again and this time I'm ready. I felt his soft fur on my cheeks my nose at his and our lips finally touched. It kinda feels weird at first but when his tongue asked for entrance into my mouth, I parted my teeth and let his tongue explore every single detail he could. I feel like fireworks just exploded in my mouth. It felt so good I kissed back. Our tongues start dancing together, not letting each other to get separated even of a single second. We both fell back to the grassy ground and parted for a moment to let me gather some air. This time, I'm the one who kissed him which he gladly kissed back. We parted again and just lay down to rest. I placed my head into his chest as he played with my hair.

"Bunny, I was wondering…" I started a conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Did we ever have children before?" I asked and he sort of cringed which made me glance up to him. "Is something wrong?"

He looked away for a moment and sighed. "We have two children before …"

Excitement filled my eyes and I sit up. "How do they look like?"

He laughed at my expression and sit up beside me, tousling my hair. "Just imagine a human with large bunny ears and a tail like mines."

"Aww! That will be cute! Are they here? I want to see them!" I quickly responded full of thrill until I saw Bunnymund's face.

"About that…"

A dreadful feeling filled my emotions. "What?"

"They…they died…" He looked away again. His words filled with pain. "I'm the only one who managed ta survive. I did me best ta protect them but they are badly injured and they died after two days."

I feel I just been punched in the gut. I just learned we have children but they already died before I even met them. Tears started to flow down to my face and mourn at the sudden news I just got. Bunnymund calmed me down as caring as he could and made me fall into a deep slumber.

"Ya need ta rest. This is too much for ya ta take in." He said calmly.

I saw the sun is starting to set and most of the critters and other animals went into dreamland. Bunny positioned his head on a bush to serve as a pillow and let me stay at his chest. I saw golden wisps of sand started trailing into our direction.

"Sandy's on the roll now, sheila. Go ahead and sleep." He smiled sadly.

"Goodnight, Bunnymund." I said before I delve in my deep slumber.

"Goodnight, (Name)."

* * *

The bright sunlight kissed my skin and warmed up my surroundings. The gentle breeze of the air caressed my skin and made me open my eyes. I heard the birds chirping from afar. I slid my hands around and noticed that Bunnymund was not beside me anymore. Panic filled me and I abruptly stand up. I walked around hoping to see him around and noticed he was on the other side of the bridge. I sighed in relief and walked towards him.

"Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Bonza mornin', sheila. Did ya crash well?"

"Yes, I slept well." I looked at his hand and saw him painting an egg. "What are you doing?"

"Paintin' some eggs. I do this as an early preparation for the next Easter." He explained and brings out another paint brush. "Want ta paint some goog with me?"

"Sure!" I replied and sit beside him. I observe some of the eggs that walk around and smirked. "I can design any way I want, right?"

"Yes, (Name). Ya could design them freely the way ya want it ta be." He smiled sweetly and continued painting his egg.

I started painting mine with (f/c) and (2nd f/c) and add a little foolishness in it. I let it dry first then hid it behind me.

"Well, tinnie I see your work?" Bunny asked as he showed me his perfectly painted egg.

I forced myself not to grin but it still appeared to my face. I showed it to him and he burst into laughter on what he saw.

"Well, it's kinda weird to see those eggs walking without a face!" I defensively retorted.

"That's…" he tried to speak while laughing. "That's a bonzer one!"

We continued having fun by painting more eggs, assisting the eggs, giving me a fast ride around the Warren and into the surface.

"Bunnymund, I want to ask a favor. If you don't mind it at all." I suddenly asked.

He just smiled and kissed my forehead. "What is it, sheila?"

I giggled at the tickling sensation of his kiss and looked up on him. "I was wondering if I could steal a glance of my family."

His sneer faded and takes one step away from me. "Why?"

"I just want to see if they are doing fine. If everything's alright, if they already moved on. That's all." I reacted straightforwardly.

"Then ya will leave me like ya did before, wouldn't ya?" He enquired coldly but pain is in the edge of his voice.

"I'll stay with you! I promise!" I sniveled. _Is it wrong that I miss my parents and brother?_

He feebly leered and made a bunny hole. "Go on."

"Are you coming with me?" I probed, hoping he would.

"I will. Now, hop along." He replied and I jumped in the hole. I perceived him jump in too and grasped me so he could just hop me along with him.

_I wonder what they are doing now?_

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	12. Decision Making

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update, I was kinda sprained... and sick too but here it is now. I'M SORRY I KILLED YOU TWO BEAUTIFUL BABIES THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GENDER THEY HAVE! But…there's still tomorrow, if you know what I mean *pervy face* Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 12: Decision Making

* * *

"Hey Bunny!" I shouted as we slide down the bunny hole.

"What is it, (Name)?" He replied yelling it for me to hear.

"I was wondering… what did you do for my parents not to look for my body?" I asked and this made him silent for a moment.

"I…Uhm… called some wolves and the just came from lunch so I summoned them and when ya family arrived, they immediately thought ya were eaten by wolves." He explained and looked at me as if asking for forgiveness.

We both reappeared into the garden of my house. I peeked on the window and saw my family's gloomy face. The flower I picked back from camping was there in the living room placed in the flower vase that mom refuse to use unless it was very important. My brother was just staring at the X-box which really unusual. My dad was with mom trying to feed her. My "death" caused so much pain into them. I looked to Bunnymund asking for permission on trying to talk to them. He just nodded and I went inside by the backdoor which was always open.

I trudged in and sit beside my brother. He didn't acknowledge me and I remembered that Bunny said I'm now immortal and I'm unseen to others. I sighed and tried to touch my brother but my hand past through him. I let a silent cry and stand up once again. I walked into living room where the flower was and realized is a Narcissus.

_Narcissus means new beginning in the flower language…_

I bring out my pan pipe and played it. Its melody* echoed to the whole house. The flowers started to bloom full of life once again. My family looked up and gasped as they saw it.

"(Name), must be here somewhere! She loves flowers so much!" Mom said but sort of out of mind.

"Honey, relax. She wants you to get better so eat up. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you healthy." Dad tried to convince her to eat.

"(B/n), can you see what going on to the flowers?!" Mom sound so cheerful but her face is terribly sunken. "(Name), is visiting us!"

"Mom, there's no point thinking like that. Just have a rest." My brother said nonchalantly.

I faltered on playing the pan pipe and stare at my mother's weak face. My death caused all of this. I silently cried and let my tears soak my dress. The flowers started to wilt as I continued mourning. I felt Bunnymund's paw on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I looked up and hugged him tight still crying.

"I don't know what to do…" I said.

"I know it's really hard ta take in but we all are goin' ta move on someday." Bunnymund supplied.

"Bunnymund, I want to talk to them but they can't see me. My mother is now starting to get insane, my brother isn't like this!" I pointed to my brother who is now almost lifeless. "They have a life to live!"

Bunnymund looked at my family and sighed. "I'm just the Easter bunny."

_Do you seek assistance?_

I looked around then back to Bunnymund. He looked at me, confused on what's going on.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what? I don't hear nothin' else besides ya family's mumbles." He truthfully answered.

That's when I realized it sounded like the one I heard to help me escape. _It's the Man in the Moon's voice. I'm sure of it._ MiM's voice resounded in my head once again.

_I will offer you a choice. Make them forget that you exist and the will start a new life or Let them remember who you are but they will continue suffering like this. Choose wisely… every decision you make will affect the future. Be careful and consider everything first._

I considered what he said. I can choose to keep on remembering me but in change of that, they will continue living in this pain and depression. If I choose them to forget about me, they would be fine and all healthy. I looked at Bunnymund and remembered that I used to not see him too when I didn't believe he existed. The same thing will happen to me if I choose for them to be healthy once again but they won't remember me… confusion build in my mind. I looked at Bunnymund and he showed in his eyes that he is really worried on what's going on with me.

"Man in moon talking in my head." I explained.

"What did he said?" He inquired holding me by my shoulders to make sure I won't avoid the question.

"He gave me options about my family…" I looked at my family once again.

It was a pain in the eyes. I wanted them to remember me but I want them to be healthy and lively too. I looked one last time to the narcissus flower and it seems to give me a message…

_Rebirth and new beginnings…_ I thought and nodded to no one. _I have decided… I know what I must do._

I placed the pan pipe back into my lips and played the same tune I played earlier. The flowers started to bloom again and regain its natural beauty. I continued playing with one thing, my decision, in my mind. When I was done playing it, I give Bunnymund a sweet smile and hold his hand.

"Let's go back in our home." I said and he smiled.

He created a bunny hole and we jumped in it. We slide for a long time and we landed on a giant rose flower. I stand up beside Bunnymund and walked along with him. My decision was clear. I will be forgotten by everyone for my family to be well again. It hurts, of course but… I looked at Bunnymund smiling and he smiled back at me. Yes, this is my decision and I don't regret it at all because for some reason I already know that this will happen too even if I haven't caused too much drama to my family.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

*Song – watch?v=5y-axqiPbKk

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	13. Bunnymund's Surprise

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for not updating for so long… I got personal problems going on and well, things aren't doing well as planned. Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 13: Bunnymund's Surprise

* * *

I practiced controlling the plants by playing my pan pipes while Bunny was painting some eggs. I tried playing modern songs in it but it made them all jump out of the ground and start dancing around. Bunnymund face slap himself as I try to keep things under controlled. I end up soaking them with Bunny's paint and let those dancing plants die. I stroll around, starting to get bored about everything. I even tried rolling _uphill_ to satisfy my boredom! Bunny, still busy with his Easter eggs didn't even bother looking at me when I rolled. Completely ignored, I left the warren with my flower power. I played my pan pipe and a giant tulip bloomed beside me. I entered its bud and it closed and goes underground.

* * *

When I opened up once again, I was in the ice lad's home. Somebody threw a snowball at me and I looked around but saw no one. A chuckle taunted me and I swerved from where the voice came from but still saw no one. Starting to get irritated, I played my pan pipe and spring flowers bloomed everywhere, dominating the snow around.

"Hey! You're no fun."

I turn around, returning my pan pipe in my pocket, and finally saw the guy's face. "Well, if it isn't Jack Frost the winter spirit."

He bowed sarcastically and smirked. "At your service."

"Yeah, right." I replied but grinned back at him.

We both walked around as he twirled his staff around. "So… may I ask what brought you here? Isn't Cottontail's Warren enough for you?"

I looked around and sighed. "Please stop calling him names. It is enough for me but…"

"You're bored." He said and nipped my nose.

I shoved his hand away and punched his shoulder. "What is that for?!"

He laughed at me and re-snowed the whole place. "This is _my _place so it's winter here until spring comes."

"Sorry! I just got pissed off…" I pouted and start making a snowball. "Can you keep me company for a moment?"

"Of course!" He said with glee. "Whenever you need fun and joy, just come here! I'm that stuff."

We started a snowball war in just a few minutes. I tried hitting him but he's just too good at this… and he can fly. He won the snowball war flawlessly and we start making snow angels and shoving snow in each other's shirt. Which, I admit, not a good idea. Jack made a hill of snow and we rolled both down and uphill which really required too much effort. I found some planks and we start sledding around and we both end up in the frozen lake.

"Wanna skate?" He asked.

"I – I don't know how to –" I admit.

He cut me off when he grabbed me and presented me a skates made of ice. Beautiful patterns were etched on the sides and it's glimmering through the setting sun's light. I gasped in awe and give him a tight hug. I felt him got stunned for a moment but hugged me back. I slipped them on and they fit perfectly.

"You must apply for the shoe industry. You will make good, stylish shoes." I joked.

"Nope, I hate deadlines and hard work. Just snowballs and fun times…" He quoted having dreamy eyes as if he can envision more fun activities. He snapped back and smirked at me. "Ready to skate?"

"I told you, I don't know how to skate." I reminded him.

"I'll teach you… Uhm…" He scratched his head realizing he still hadn't got my name.

"(Name), keep that in mind, okay?" I grinned.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned back and led me into the frozen pond.

I hold onto his hand, which is freezing cold, and let him guide me on how to skate. I fell on my butt so many times and he laughed at me but still offered me a hand so I can stand up again. A few minutes later, I start to get a hang out of it.

"Having fun?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah!" I cheered and skated some more.

"Seems ya have more fun bein' with him, huh."

Jack and I swerved and saw Bunnymund leaning beside the big oak tree at the shore of the lake. His emerald green eyes bore on me with disappointment. He stands up straight and made a bunny hole.

"We're goin' back. In case ya want ta bloody go with me." He rolled his eyes at Jack. "Or ya tinnie just stay with Frostbite."

I know he's jealous but I never meant to do it. I just want to have some fun, what's wrong with that? I looked at Jack and he nodded to me, knowing my unspoken message.

"No! I'm coming with you of course!" I declared and walked to Bunny.

We both jumped in the hole and once again, we're back in the Warren. It's the same old Warren except that…

"Why are there red tulip petals on the road?" I asked and looked at Bunny's direction.

He's not there anymore but in his place is a note. I picked it up and read it aloud.

_**~Follow the path of petals; I got a surprise for ya.~**_

A wide grin spread to my face and excitedly started walking to the path on wherever it's going to take me. I saw some eggs a few feet away from me, spreading red tulip petals. I smiled a bit and patiently waited for them to finish the road before continuing to walk. My brain unconsciously starts working and provided me information about the flower.

_Red tulips represent true love and the belief in love_

My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself blushed. _I already know he's my husband so why red tulips are down here then?_ I continued walking and letting my brain process everything about my situation.

_Is he going to start over again? Just what the heck is going on?!_

I realized that the road has ended and a couple of eggs are heading towards me with a note above them. I picked it up and read it aloud.

_**~Turn ta ya right~**_

I did so and saw Bunnymund standing in front of me holding a red tulip and hand it to me. I take it and automatically sniffed on it. The scent seems to burst into my nose and made me smile. My brain worked its knowledge once again and made me blush for an instant.

_If it was given by your sweetheart… it means declaration of love._

He brushed my hair behind my ear and whispered. "I love ya, (Name)."

I blushed even harder but I still manage to reply. "I love you too, Bunnymund."

He suddenly kneeled with one leg and looked up onto me. I looked down to him and stared deeply into his beautiful emerald eyes. A group of eggs went to his side carrying a little green box. He picked it up and presented it to me.

"We might have been married before but today is ya new life. I want ta spend me whole eternity with ya, (Name)." He looked at me, his eyes full of love and care. He opened the box and I can't help but let out a gasp. Six words escaped into his mouth which totally changed my world.

"Will ya marry me again, (Name)?"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	14. Commencement of Eternity

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for not updating for so long… I was really busy for our camp plans. HAPPY FOREVER ALONE DAY/VALENTINES DAY! Anyways, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 14: Commencement of Eternity

* * *

He opened the box revealing a nature inspired green gemmed ring*. I let out a gasp and six world changing words escaped from his mouth.

"Will ya marry me again, (Name)?"

I'm too stunned to answer him. I stared at his luscious emerald eyes and smiled. I felt my eyes start to tear up and I smiled.

"Yes!" I cried and throw my arms around him.

He hugged me back and it took us about 5 minutes before we let go of each other. He placed the ring into my back into the box saying that it has to be official first and strokes my hair behind my ears once again. I closed my eyes and felt his lips onto mines. He made sure that no place in it is untouched. Our tongues danced in passion as it got contact to one another. Slowly, I began moving backwards, but he wouldn't have any of it, and his arms circled around my waist and I placed mines around his neck, keeping us in place. We let go once I started to gasp for air with a little moan.

"I love ya, (Name)." Bunnymund whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Bunnymund." I smiled and let him carry me bridal style. "Are we going somewhere?"

He smirked and stomped his foot on the ground. "Yes, I will introduce ya ta me fellow guardians."

I raised an eyebrow at him and give him a _wth_-look. He just jumped into the newly formed hole and we descended with a fun slide. I can't help but squeal in excitement in every turn we do.

When we finally got out of the hole, snow was everywhere. Bunnymund cursed for a moment for it suddenly got cold and he can't seem to feel his own feet anymore. He hopped as fast as he could and I noticed that we were heading towards a big workshop at the side of an ice mountain. I shivered since I was still in my white silk, flowy dress.

We reached the doorway and these furry guys – _yetis—_let us in and guided us to a guy in red coat and black boots. He got a long white beard and have a Nice and Naughty tattoo in each arm. He looked at us with his baby blue eyes and put on a jolly smile.

"Bunny! You finally arrived." He greeted with a very thick Russian accent in his voice and smiled at me as if he already knows me. "You must be (Name), am I right?"

I widened my eyes as Bunnymund set me back to my footing. "How did you -"

"Bunnymund tell us a lot about you." He said with a mischievous smile. "My name is North, by the way. You know me as Santa Claus, Father Christmas, and many more names."

"You're THE Santa Claus?" I echoed still surprised at my new discovery.

_I'm looking at Santa Claus?! Gee, wonder if I'll meet the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman._

He laughed with pure joy and smiled at me. "Yes, I am."

"North –" Bunny tried to intervene but North already spoke.

"I think we should meet the others. The other guardians." He said, winking at us and left.

_The others? There are still more of them?!_

I looked at Bunnymund who just smiled and clasp his hand with mines. I gently squeezed it to show that I was getting anxious and he squeezed it back. We followed the guy and saw yetis working on the toys. The elves… well, they're just testing and playing around.

"Uhm, aren't the elves are the ones who make the toys?" I asked as my field of vision explores around.

"Ugh, ya sounded like frostbite." Bunnymund shrugged.

"Hey! I'm just curious." I reasoned and pouted

"Just let them believe that…" North whispered into my ear.

I looked at the elves and thy start playing with the teddy bears. I can't help but chuckle at the sight. They continued playing with the newly made toys and some are greeting me. We stopped in front of a door and North opened it.

"This is my office, come on in." He gestured us to get inside.

We entered, still hand in hand, and I looked around in awe. Ice sculptures and more toys are inside. North was orienting something I'm obviously not paying attention to and finally realized that there was a large human, hummingbird hybrid lady, a little chubby man made out of golden sand and of course the ice lad, Jack Frost.

"Hey, (Name)." Jack greeted with a playful smile.

I looked at him nonplussed as I saw him wearing a black tux and shoes… That was something new. He still has his staff on his right hand, that's the only thing that hasn't change.

"Hello, Jack." I replied with an obvious tone of confusion.

"I know, the tux and shoes is just simply not me…" He scratched the back of his hair and grinned. "But this is your we –"

"Oh! You must be (Name)! Open up!" The hummingbird lady said cheerfully.

"Open ng–" I got cut off as she start probing fingers in my mouth.

"Oh! Nicely maintained! Do you eat apples at least once a day?" She asked her fingers still in my mouth.

"Tooth, fin'ers out of laughing gear." Bunnymund sighed.

"Oops, sorry…" She – Tooth – apologized and removed her fingers from my mouth. "They're so pretty."

"Uhm… thanks?" I replied.

The chubby golden man made sand figures which I can barely make out of. He stared at me and realized I can't understand it. He wrote it in words instead.

**_Welcome back, Flora._**

"Uhm, my name is (Name) not Flora." I said.

"That's ya name as the roman goddess of flowers, (Name)." Bunny explained.

"Oh…" I blushed slightly and changed the topic. "So you are?"

**_My name is Sandy… I'm the Sandman._**

"And I'm Toothania," The hummingbird lady hybrid said. "But just call me Tooth."

"Hi," I greeted with a smile. "So why are we here again?"

"Oh, not here." North said with an obvious glee and bring out a snow globe. "We're heading elsewhere."

I looked at Bunnymund and he just whispered. "It's a surprise."

"Hey, can I bring snow there?" Jack asked everyone. "Even just in our area?"

"Jack, they're both springtime beings. Snow is not really good for them." Tooth reminded him.

Bunnymund smirked and brought out the ring once again. Yes, I haven't put it on yet. He gives it to Sandy and he gives Bunny a salute for that. Tooth was talking to her million mini-me's and each of them have a flower of different kinds. I looked away from them before my brain starts saying what they are and their meanings since there's a lot of it; figure I would have a wonderful headache if I let that happen. I glanced at North who starts walking to the door.

"Everyone to the sleigh!" He ordered and we obliged… even if Bunnymund is obviously horrified at the idea.

"What's wrong, hon?" I asked and kissed his cheeks.

"I hate the sleigh…" He murmured.

We all ride the awesomely upgraded sleigh and Bunnymund gripped at any place he could gripped on. North pulled the reigns and we start moving. Jack, Sandy, Tooth and North were really happy on the ride. Bunny on the other hand…

"I hope ya like carrots…" His mouth bulged a little but managed to keep himself under control.

"It will be alright, Bunny." I reassured him.

"Hope you like the loop-de-loop!" North cheered.

_Loop-de-loop?_

And our ride start to feel like on those twirled rollercoasters. They're not really comfortable at first but I usually get the hang of it. I gripped on the edge of the sleigh, just to be sure. We suddenly launched out to the skies and North bring out the snow globe once again. He whispered something and he throw it away. A swirly, sparkly, liquidy, ugh you describe, vortex appeared and we got sucked in it. A second after, we're in a summer-ish place.

"AUSTRALIA!" Bunnymund cheered all of a sudden.

We all just stared at him weirdly and start chuckling. "I didn't know you got a weird side too."

He just glared at me but softened up later on. We landed in the thick forest and saw that there's an altar and lots of summer and spring feys. They were all dressed up and I realized what's going on.

"We're going to be officially wed here…" I muttered.

We all got down the sleigh and the other guardians go to their positions. North is going to be our priest, Tooth is the maid of honor, Sandy is the ring bearer, the mini tooth fairies are my flower girls and Jack is the…

"You're the best man?!" I shouted in surprise. "I thought you and Bunnymund are rivals? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Now, you're talking." Jack commented and just proceeded on what he was supposed to do.

North started this very, very, very long speech behind the altar. Bunny and I are standing in front of it, hand in hand, while my other free hand was holding a bouquet of Stephanotis. After about half or a whole hour, North asked for the ring. Sandy stepped beside him and hand over the ring. He went back down again and watched us. North coaxed us to make vows. Bunnymund took the ring and started his vow.

"(Name), I give ya this rin'; wear it with love and joy. I choose ya ta be me wife, ta have and ta hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all eternity."

He slipped the ring on my ring finger and I started my vow.

"Bunnymund, I give myself to you to be your wife. I promise to love and sustain you in the covenant of marriage, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, for all eternity."

Since he got paws, we both know that he can't wear a ring but I remember and kept hidden from the very beginning the gift MiM gave me since I was 8. A bracelet** with the flower Aster as a charm. After all, my brain said that Aster is symbolizing love, daintiness, talisman of love, trusting. I bring it out from my pocket and tied it around his arm. He eyed it and smiled.

And the line we both been waiting for finally came.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

(remove the spaces and apostrophe)

Ring *etsy. c'om/ listing/99909815/14kt-white-gold-diamond-floral-butterfly

Bracelet ** roseandaster. c'om/ wp-content /uploads /2012/10/multi-chain-charm-bracelet .jpg

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	15. Linnette and Brandon

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for not updating for so long… I was sick and well, bad stories appear when you're sick so I didn't write anything. And snowstorm kinda slowed my internet connection…Anyways; feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 15: Linnette and Brandon

* * *

I just can't believe it. I'm married with the Easter Bunny and now we're on our way to our honeymoon. I can't help the rush of excitement and nervousness in me. Excited because we're going elsewhere, nervous… because I have no idea on where are we going.

"Bunny, why can't you just tell me where we're going?" I asked again for about 20 times already.

"Well it won't be a surprise anymore if I tell ya, right?" He replied as he continued hopping in the bunny hole he made.

"Any hints?" I begged.

"No."

"Just one hint." I pleaded more.

"Fine. It's a tropical island." He answered.

_Oh, come on! There are lots of tropical islands around the world! Which one is it?_

"Uhm… another hint?"

"Nope, ya already got one." He smirked and stopped hopping.

"What's the matter?" I asked with worry filling my voice.

I looked around fearing that Pitch or anything else is coming towards us. I ran my hand to my pocket and grasp my pan flute. I gazed at Bunnymund and realized he isn't getting his boomerangs. I let go of my pan flute and place my hand to his cheeks.

"Hubby, what's wrong?" I stared into his emerald orbs, giving a silent message of reassurance that I won't leave him.

"Somebody's followin' us." He sniffed around as his ears perked up. "I'm sure it isn't Pitch. He would definitely attack us now if it's him."

I looked around, still cupping my hands at Bunny's cheeks. It seems everything is normal until the temperature dropped down. I giggled since there's only one person who could do that.

"Jack, stop following us. Honeymoon's for couples only." I said and let go of Bunnymund.

He gets out of his hiding place and scratched the back of his head. "Just checking if cottontail is taking care of you. Don't want the new girl of the family get hurt."

"And why would I hurt (Name), frostbite?" Bunnymund faced Jack and pushed him. "She means the whole entire world ta me and I would do anythin' ta protect her."

"Whoa, don't show off too much fur ball." Jack pushed him back and near his angry face at Bunnymund's. "I'm just making sure my friend is not in the wrong kangaroo."

"Can you two stop acting like little whiny babies?!" I interjected and they stop arguing. "This is _my_ day, _my_ marriage. So if you guys just keep on fighting I won't hesitate to feed you two together in a Venus flytrap!"

Bunnymund gulped because he knows what a Venus flytrap could do to its prey. Jack in the other hand thinks that I'm talking about a small plant. He laughed out loud which kinda echoed creepily.

"You do realize I can freeze a tiny plant like…" He froze a little pink tulip on the ground and he grinned. "…that."

I smiled as my brain told me the meaning of the flower._ Pink tulips symbolize affection and caring. _"You just care too much and no worries. If Bunnymund hurts me, which he will not, I can always use my flower power, yes?"

He smirked once again and starts floating to the opposite direction we're heading. "That's true. Be careful, (Name). I can't afford losing a girl whom I think as a sister."

"No problem with that…" I looked down blushing a bit. "…brother"

His gleeful laughter echoed around the tunnel and slowly faded. I faced Bunnymund who just grunted then carried me bridal style once again and continued his postponed hopping. He was hopping for about an hour and a half and my eyes are starting to get all bleary. I yawned a little and he noticed it. He smiled sweetly and placed a soft gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I reckon ya should sleep for a moment. This will be a flamin long travellin'. I'll wake ya up when we get there." Bunnymund suggested while hopping through.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled back at him. "Yeah, I could use some sleep."

I closed my eyes and drifted to a deep slumber. My supposed to be all black vision since my eyes are closed were slowly changing into a bright blue sky. I looked around and saw that I was back in the Warren…okay, I was _viewing_ the Warren. I was there with two little kids – a girl and a boy – about the age of 5 with bunny ears and bunny tail.

"They're soooo cute!" I squealed.

I floated closer and saw that the girl has a waist length (h/c), emerald eyes that amazingly looks similar to Bunnymund. I looked at the boy and he got a messy grayish blue hair, (e/c) eyes. The other thing that was hinting that they aren't normal children besides the bunny ears and tail is that their complexion is a bit grayish blue.

Bunnymund, with his leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs and leather wrappings on his feet, carried them both to the bridge. I floated along with them and saw that I – I mean the past me – playing my pan pipes with a calming tune*. The past me stopped playing as the two kids cheered and run towards her. She set down the pan pipes and hugged them both, planting a kiss on their forehead and let them tell what they just did.

"We painted almost half of the Easter eggs we're goin' ta distribute this Easter!" The little girl apparently has the same accent as Bunnymund.

"And this time, no eggs were broken at all." The little boy boasted.

"Good job, kids!" The past me beamed at them. "Because of that, I'll allow you two to go with your father in the Easter egg hunt."

"Yay!" They both cheered and hugged past me. "Thank you, mommy!"

I remained floating there with a shocked face pasted on my face. _They're my children?_ I felt hot tears start to fall down to my cheeks. _They're so wonderful… I wish I could have met them…_ I felt something wiped my tears.

_Probably Bunnymund saw me crying._

I looked at my children one more time and smiled. Their bright smiles and beautiful features will surely live forever in my memory now. I never tried this before and not even sure if it will work but I bring out my pan pipes and played the same tune the past me played. When I finished the song, patches of Forget-Me-Not flowers bloomed. The past me looked at those and smiled.

"Forget-me-not, remembrance…" She looked at the children as they are waving goodbye to her since they are going to paint more eggs with their father. "I will always remember you, my dearest children, Linnette** and Brandon***… in my next life, she'll see and send these patches of Forget-me-not."

"And I did…" I mumbled to myself and let my consciousness take me back.

I fluttered my eyes open only to see that I'm lying in a nest like bed in between two coconut trees. Bunnymund was walking to my side and hand me a coconut juice from the very coconut itself. I looked around and saw girls in hula clothing and some are playing flutes with the nose. I swerved my field of vision around and saw that we're surrounded with sea water.

"Are we in –?" I asked but got cut off as Bunnymund spoke that totally confirmed my hunch.

"Welcome, or as they say it in here," He smirked and placed a kiss at my cheeks. "Aloha!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

*** Song – w ww. youtube .c'om/watch? v=sJqXytwukLc (or just search What Ails This Heart of Mine? Pan pipe)**

**** Linnette means little lake.**

*****Brandon means broom-covered hill.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	16. Surprise packed honeymoon

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for not updating for so long…I'm grounded remember? and there were the tests… but now it's spring break I can update! Anyway, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 16: Surprise packed honeymoon

* * *

"I'M IN HAWAII!" Is the very thing I said as Bunny said the word 'Aloha!'

He chuckled at my reaction. Well, who wouldn't? I was like jumping and giggling in joy as I confirmed our location. I grabbed the coconut juice he had in his hand and have a long loud slurp of it. Ah, that hit the spot.

"So where are we going now?" I asked. "I don't wanna just sit down and relax that much. I need some sightseeing too!"

He laughed and offered me a hand to help me stand up. "Well, let's bloody go bird watchin' in the Hakalau Forest then."

"Haka-what?"

"Hakalau. Hakalau means 'Many Perches'." He clarified. "Still recognized as critical bird habitat today."

"Oh…" A wide silly grin appeared on my face. "Let's go!"

We walked towards a red-haired guy with a beard, which I figure out to be our tour guide. He wore a green and black Hawaiian shirt and beige khakis. Bunnymund nodded at him and he gestured for us to follow him. I looked at Bunnymund and whispered to his ear.

"He can see us?!"

"(Name), of course he tinnie see us. He's the leprechaun." He chuckled a little and gave me a pair of hiking boots. "Ya will need this."

I took the boots and quickly slipped it at each foot. I tied the laces in a hurry that it just looked with some random knot. _I'll figure out on how to untie this later._ I imagined myself wearing a *green shirt with a nature inspired design and mini jeans skirt. I opened my eyes and saw that I'm wearing the stuff I imagined.

_Sweet goddess powers._ I grinned and looked at Bunnymund who gave me a thumbs up.

"Here, is where the birds usually build their nests." The tour guide/leprechaun said with a strong Irish accent as he pointed to the east. He pointed to the west and spoke again. "That's where the picnic site is. I believe you guys can take it from here?"

We received a wink from him and a greenish blast of clouds formed from his feet until it completely engulfed him. The scent of clovers filled the air which almost gave me a sensory overload. When the blast finally dissipated, Bunnymund hold my hand and we start walking on our own. Lots of bird sounds filled the area and for some reason, I know what bird it is.

"That's an Akepa!" I giggled and pointed the orange bird's location. I spotted more birds and started naming them. "And those are the Akiapolaau, Amakihi, Apapane, Elepaio, Hawaii Creeper, Iiwi, Io, Oamao, and Pueo! Such beautiful birds!"

"Since when did ya learn about these birds?" Bunny asked with an obvious tone of surprise.

"'Coz I know it." I answered with a playful smirk.

"For some reason, I tinnie see a hint of Frostbite in ya." He sighed and gave a faint smile.

I extended my hand and an Iiwi landed on it and start chirping. I looked at Bunnymund and saw that his arms are full of birds. He was talking to them and makes me wonder if he speaks bird, or just spring stuff. I glanced and laughed at the Iiwi at my hand and let it fly again. We start feeding them by crushing some berries for them. After a few hours, I heard a grumbling sound.

"What was that?" I asked and looked at Bunnymund who was looking away. I smirked and teased. "That was you, am I right?"

His face blushed furiously and starts protesting. "Hey! I tinnie get hungry too ya know."

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the picnic area then. Let's see what we have for lunch." I said as I try to stop grinning.

We headed to the west and saw that we're at a beach with black sand. Its genuine obsidian-black sand is truly a sight to behold. Genuine black sand beaches are rare, created when a lava flow quickly solidifies and shatters upon meeting the ocean, then continues to be broken down by the waves into tiny fragments of sand. _Wow, thank you brain for feeding me information about black sand formation. As if I'm going to need it in my daily life, yes?_

A big picnic blanket was laid down on the shore but still out of reach of the waves. It has a whole basket of carrots and some decent human food like cookies, cake, ice cream, and of course, Hawaiian dishes like Laulau, Saimin, Hawaiian beef curry, Chicken luau, Mahi-mahi, Fried rice, Breadfruit cakes, Anpan, and Halo-halo. We approached the picnic blanket and start digging in. Of course Bunny grabbed all the carrots but at least he still tried some of the dishes. I dig in and let the flavors of the food explode in my mouth. It was so delicious and the Halo-Halo and ice cream just gave me enough sugar to have sugar high! We finished eating and clean up our mess.

We played on the beach side and soak each other until we realized that it's almost sunset. We sat back on the shore and watch the slowly setting sun on the beautiful horizon. I felt a warm breath at my cheek and looked up only to see Bunnymund leaning to me. A blush crept to my cheeks and I closed my eyes the same moment Bunny closed his. His warm lips crashed into mines. He kissed me passionately and gently while touching my cheeks with his warm paws. He parted his lips slightly from mines and kissed me again, only deeper. I put my arms around his neck as he kissed me torridly and brushed his greyish blue fur. Bunny stopped and separated his lips from mines and stared at my (e/c) eyes.

"I love ya, (Name)." He whispered to my ear.

"I love you too, Bunnymund." I replied sweetly.

I leaned my head at his shoulder and he placed his head against mines. We watch the night sky with the full moon above us. For once, I can see the moon smiling at us. Bunnymund shifted his head to face me and I placed my gaze to him.

"I want ta ask ya somethin'." He queried seriously.

I felt nervous all of a sudden. _What is he gonna ask me?!_ "Uhm, sure. What is it?"

He looked away and mumbled something. I cannot make it out so I just stared at him until he blushed furiously and said…

"Do ya want ta have a child with me?"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

*Shirt - www . co'm/listing/7654954/green-tree-bird

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	17. Ignored, Forgot and Meet

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for not updating for so long. I have a very reasonable reason. We have these rehearsals for the graduation and stuff so yeah. Anyway, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

AN: I know this was toooo sudden but too bad for you guys but I'm (or at least my oc) will be in the story!

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 17: Ignored, Forgot and Meet

* * *

_Jack's pOv_

_*Back on the wedding…*_

Super speed summary of what happened. North planned everything about the wedding. _Yeah, such a surprise. _As they left, North just suddenly gasped as if remembered something… or maybe he really did remember something.

"Jack! We forgot about the reception!" North screamed.

Sandman made a horrified face and showed so many images. "Uhm, you do realize I can't understand it, right?"

"Jack, Sandy said you should tell them and hurry because the hole is closing up." Tooth said ghastly and shoved me to the hole.

I didn't even manage to protest and just go along with it. I floated in the tunnel made by Cottontail and of course the temperature goes down. I'm the winter spirit; low temperature is one of my specialties. As I continue floating for almost about 3 or 4 hours, I finally start to hear their voices.

"Bunny, why can't you just tell me where we're going?" (Name) asked.

"Well it won't be a surprise anymore if I tell ya, right?" He replied as he continued hopping in the bunny hole he made.

"Any hints?" (Name) begged.

"No."

"Just one hint." She pleaded more.

"Fine. It's a tropical island." He answered.

"Uhm… another hint?"

"Nope, ya already got one." He smirked and stopped hopping.

"What's the matter?" She asked with worry filling her voice. "Hubby, what's wrong?"

"Somebody's followin' us." He sniffed around as his ears perked up. "I'm sure it isn't Pitch. He would definitely attack us now if it's him."

She giggled for some reason and I suddenly realized that she knows it was me.

"Jack, stop following us. Honeymoon's for couples only." (Name) said and let go of Bunnymund.

I got out of my hiding place and scratched the back of my head. "Just checking if cottontail is taking care of you. Don't want the new girl of the family get hurt."

"And why would I hurt (Name), frostbite?" Bunnymund faced me and pushed me. "She means the whole entire world ta me and I would do anythin' ta protect her."

"Whoa, don't show off too much fur ball." I pushed him back and near my angry face at Bunnymund's. "I'm just making sure my friend is not in the wrong kangaroo."

"Can you two stop acting like little whiny babies?!" (Name) interjected and we stop arguing…sort of. "This is _my_ day, _my_ marriage. So if you guys just keep on fighting I won't hesitate to feed you two together in a Venus flytrap!"

Bunnymund gulped as he heard this. I, on the other hand, think that she's just talking about the regular Venus flytrap. I laughed out loud which kinda echoed creepily.

"You do realize I can freeze a tiny plant like…" I froze a little pink tulip on the ground and he grinned. "…that."

She smiled as if something just clicked to her mind."You just care too much and no worries. If Bunnymund hurts me, who he will not, I can always use my flower power, yes?"

I smirked once again and start floating to the opposite direction they're heading. "That's true. Be careful, (Name). I can't afford losing a girl whom I think as a sister."

"No problem with that…" She looked down blushing a bit. "…brother"

I let out a gleeful laughter and it echoed around the tunnel. I was almost back at the entrance when I remembered what I was supposed to do.

"Shit! I forgot to tell them about the reception!" I screamed and speed back to their direction once again.

_*Back to you lovebirds*_

"_Do ya want ta have a child with me?"_

A long deadly silence filled the air. Bunnymund looked at me sincerely but at the same time, hoping. I know that we had children before but I'm just (age)! Not really that legal to have a child yet. Not to mention that we totally forgot something…

"Did we even do a reception?" I asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Did we do a reception?"

"I don't think so but that doesn't matter, right?" Bunny asked and stared at me disappointedly.

Suddenly a hole appeared under the picnic stuff that sent the whole blanket along with the trash in it to fall down.

"OUCH! What the heck?!" A voice screeched in pain and annoyance.

"Frostbite! What are ya doin' here?!" Bunny scolded as he heard the voice.

"Long story short, cottontail, you guys forgot about the—"

"The reception! I knew we forgot it! Come on let's go back!" I gleefully coaxed and start pulling Bunnymund out of the ground.

Jack smirked and descended back down to the tunnel. I looked at Bunny pleadingly and he finally stood up.

"Alright, let's get this over with. It's not like I have a choice, right?" He grunted and jumped into the hole.

I followed them and this time, the tunnel was covered with frost. We slide down the tunnel doing some crazy turns and flips…except for Bunnymund who seems to be all grumpy again. I was about to ask him on what's wrong with him until we shot out of the tunnel and end up back to Australia, at our wedding place.

North picked me and Bunnymund up and made us ride the sleigh for the second time. Bunny having no choice at all just ride and sat at the side where he can have a lot of gripping places. I sat beside him and the rest of the guardians find their seat behind us. Of course, it means another round of portal travel. Then we arrived at Burgess at the Bennett's home. Yes, I've known them before but I never saw this red haired girl in Scottish clothing. As she turned around, her emerald eyes pierced to my (e/c) as if reading my entire being. She smiled and waved at us.

"Stevie Rae!" Jack cried out and floated towards her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome back, mah loove. sae, hoo did th' weddin' gang?" She replied with a sorta sing song tone.

"Well…" it started to sound like lots of blah blah blahs as they continued walking. She turned her gaze to us again and cleared her throat.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Invitation to go down? The food's gonna get cold!" She yelled in perfect American accent.

I looked at the guardians as we go down the sleigh. They just snicker which is kinda a relief because Bunnymund also smiled.

"Who is she?" I asked, taking a quick glance at her. "Another guardian?"

"Oh yes!" North exclaimed with his jolly tone. "That is the Celtic goddess of the shadows, Scathach."

"Though in this time her name is Stevie Rae Nightshade." Tooth chimed in.

"I just remembered, you guys have like holidays or something really good thing to do so they can remember you. What's hers?" I wondered and they all giggled.

Sandy created a sand image of a jack-o-lantern, moon, pentagram and more occult stuff.

"Halloween?" I guessed and he a thumbs up and a thumbs down.

"Yes, we call it Halloween but for her followers, the pagans, it's called the Samhain." Bunny explained and my brain wired up again.

_The goddess Scathach, fierce warrior goddess of the Celts. Alongside with __her deadly spear, the __Gáe Bulg__. __She was known for her skill with sword, spear, and staff, as well as her abilities in hand-to-hand combat, acrobatic feats, stealth, and a sort of clairvoyant divination call Imbas Forosnai, or The Light__ of Foresight. Created paganism to preserve her existence. However the lineage of the new Scathach has magic in her blood, a grey witch._

Wow… I never thought a goddess can become a guardian too. Not to mention the data overload for that. My head totally ached for that. I was about to ask a question when somebody answered it.

"I'm th' guardian ay protection, wa dae ye wonder abit it?"

"Woah!" I shrieked and saw Stevie Rae chuckling. "How did you know—?"

"Didn't your crafty brain told you about my, as what modern people call, general information?" She switched back to English.

Now it's my turn to chuckle. She looked at me nonplussed and turned around. "Nothing I was just curious."

"Well food is ready, come and eat. It is _your_ reception after all." She mischievously smirked at me and Bunnymund specifically and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. I know, I delayed the wedding night so let me get this cleared up

1. Stevie Rae won't last for about 3 chapters.

2. I need your opinion on whether should I do the wedding night very detailed or just sorta skip it.

3. Do you want my oc Stevie Rae to be a friend or foe? And want her to stay longer?

R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me (see her picture in my profile.)


	18. Friend or foe?

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Thank for the reviews, faves and follows I really appreciate it. Sorry for not updating for so long. School is evil. Anyway, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 18: Friend or foe?

* * *

We walked inside the ancient looking house 2 blocks away from the Bennett's. Scent of large varieties of flowers and herbs filled the entrance of the house. My head start to throb in pain and I pinched the bridge of my nose as knowing that the scent is a warding potion from gods or goddesses from a different area.

_She's a Scottish/Irish goddess; of course she will put a spell or potion to prevent others on sabotaging her._ I thought.

As if on cue, she reformed from the shadowy corner of the door and opened it for us. She swats her hand in the air and the scent disappeared. She smirked at me knowing that I got affected on the potion which made me disconcerted. The Bennett's rushed out of the door along with Jack and grabbed us to go inside. Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn spirits are gathered around the backyard which is actually a _huge_ rose garden. A large selection of food from different countries was spread across the big circular table and a fountain of gold-ish drink, wine possibly, flowed peacefully which seem to catch the interests of the Bennett children.

"Do you like it?" Stevie Rae asked. "I cooked it myself."

I stared at her and replied sarcastically. "Yeah, right…"

Her eyes widened and gazed to me. Seeing the disbelief in her face made me feel bad but it's impossible for her to cook all of this in just a short time.

"I guess you know what to do next?" She mumbled.

"Yeah… I guess." I admitted shyly.

She patted my back and grinned. "Guid luck."

"Thanks." And with that she left.

The guardians looked at me and Bunnymund with wide eyes as if telling us something. We both looked at them blankly until Jack approached me and whispered something to Bunny's ear.

"Oh, yeah. Right…" Bunny muttered as he shoved Jack away as he laugh hysterically.

Music played. I figured it was "So Close"*. Bunnymund offered a hand/paw and I placed my hand to accept the invitation. We strode to the center of the rose field as the intro played and start dancing when the first lyrics came to life.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

"They're all looking at us." I looked down and whispered. "I feel nervous…"

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

"No worries, it's just ya and me right now." Bunnymund smiled lovingly at me.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

I can feel my eyes on the verge of crying. "I'm so glad you came to my life…"

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

"I'm glad _ya_ came in _me_ life." Bunny whispered to me before we let go of each other. I flashed a smile and everybody cheered.

"So… what do we do now?" We both asked.

Stevie Rae sighed while Jack laughed again and the rest of the guardians face palms theirselves. Stevie Rae just offered me and Bunnymund to the main table, facing everyone, and she shook a smoking pipe and pointed it to a nearby glass. The glass floated along with a teaspoon and it strikes one another, getting everybody's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the newlyweds!" Stevie Rae announced with a mix of American and Scottish accent. "All of you know that I have no idea how to start this stuff but I know—" She glanced at the right and so did all of us. Jack brought mountains of wine glass (made of ice) and set it beside the fountain. "That it is time to drink. Sae let's grab a bucky glass an' fill it wi' th' cocktail tae hae uir toest!"

The yetis, (for some reason they were there too) grabbed the wine glasses to fill and distribute it to the guests. When all of us have one, Sandy raised his glass and everyone followed. I hesitatingly raised mine and Bunny just chuckled and raised his.

"Tae th' newlyweds!" She coaxed one last time.

"To the newlyweds!" Everybody echoed and take a toast to start drinking.

Well, it's time to eat. Jack gathered cold food like ice cream, shakes, and other stuff I had no idea what's called and pass it to his fellow winter spirits. Bunny hangs out with the spring spirits and everybody else was ubiquitously. So long story short, we did the garter toss which is kinda embarrassing, I tossed a new bouquet of Casablanca flowers which means celebration, cut the cake and have some party rocking, then of course the final dance then go bye bye to the guests.

"Well, that was fun. I thought it would be full of formalities and …" I looked for words.

"Stuff." Jack supplied.

"Stuff." I agreed.

"Well, now that the party's over, can we leave?" Bunnymund asked.

"Somebody's gonna get la—" Stevie Rae whistled but got hit on the shoulder by Jack.

"I think we should leave…" Jack excused and grabbed Stevie Rae as she continues to mumble some embarrassing stuff.

"I wish you two a happy life." Tooth said in a dreamy voice.

Sandy made a sand image of a dandelion. _Happiness_.

"You two be careful. You are starting a new life but no matter what's wrong, don't hesitate to come to us for help." North said with a wink.

"Thank you, everyone." I said and blushed a bit.

Bunny made a new bunny hole and we jumped in it. It's a long slide and hop trip and we finally reached the end of the tunnel. We're in the Warren once again. Nothing much changed in here. Tulips are still in the middle of budding, and the sentinel guards are still… guarding. Bunny settled down a bed shaped leaf and I lay down beside him. His paws lazily toured at my hair then down to my arms to the stomach then let it rest there. I looked at him and he locked his gaze at me.

"Hey," I called.

"Yes?"

"Why Stevie Rae is like that to me? It's like she hates me but she only shows it to me. When you guys are around, she becomes this sweet, all knowing girl." I looked away knowing that my emotions can make me cry immediately.

"I don't know. Frostbite and Stevie Rae are always close ta each other. I talked ta her before and she felt sad about me whole race bein' annihilated. But ta be fair dinkum, I don't know her that much." Bunny explained as much as he could.

"Is she my friend or foe?" I asked him.

"She's a cobber ta us guardians but… life is unpredictable for us except for her. She knows more than I and the rest of the guardians knowledge. She's a goddess just like ya; she's technically all-knowin' as yoos are all-knowin' about nature."

"There's something about her that I can't put a finger on…" I pondered and sighed. "I wish these thoughts just vanish and let me rest."

He neared his lips to my ears and whispered gently. "Let me…" he paused then continued. "… Remove those thoughts then."

I closed my eyes and let his warmth fill my body. I guess there's nothing wrong on giving in now. "Please… do it."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. I know, I delayed the wedding night... sorry. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

So close © Jon McLaughlin

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me (see her picture in my profile.)


	19. Magical Events

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Here's a notice. I've been in hiatus for the last 2 weeks of May because it's out finals and graduation. I'm finally got out of senior high! Also at June 3rd I'll be out again for 2 weeks so I'll try to leave chapters that really gives more clues on who you are before and what my oc's real intention to you. Anyway, feel free to drop suggestions, after all this is your story with Bunnymund. : 3

* * *

**WARNING! Lemonade ahead!**

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 19: Magical events

* * *

_He neared his lips to my ears and whispered gently. "Let me…" he paused then continued. "… Remove those thoughts then."_

_I closed my eyes and let his warmth fill my body. I guess there's nothing wrong on giving in now. "Please… do it."_

I started on removing his bracelets as he removes my shirt and bra. He did it so slowly that his fur tickled my skin, giving me shivers of pleasure. He kissed my forehead then slowly down to my nose then to my lips and continued trailing down to my neck. I moaned out loud as his tongue moved at my neck. I rubbed his ears making him purr … sorta but not like a cat. I slid down my hand to his back and rubbed it. He purred again and I noticed it's by grinding his teeth softly. I smiled and kissed his eyelids. He pulled out and placed his mouth to my right breast and start sucking it as he cupped the other one with his free hand/paw.

"Oh god!" I moaned louder. "That feels so good!"

He parted a little to look up to me. "Do ya like it?"

"Yes…" I looked down at him as he continued sucking on my breast. "Oohhh! Harder!"

I felt him grin as he sucked my breast. He switched the position of his hand/paw from my left breast down to my hiking pants. He unbuttoned and removed it slowly along with my panty. I shivered in the intense pleasure his fur giving to my legs. His hand/paw start circling around my pussy and poked my clit a few times. I keep on moaning as he did it and a few minutes later, he start fingering me. It kinda surprised me though because I never thought that would feel so good and that the fact that he had paws managed to slip just a finger. It continued grinding on the walls of my cunt and my breathing turned into gasps.

"(Name)…" he whispered in between of his sucking.

"Bunny, le—let me do you…" I managed to say between my gasps.

He let go of me and parted his fur and it showed his dick. It's about 6 inches long.

"How did you manage to hide that?" I teased.

"Magic." He said with a wink.

I dig in and started sucking his cock as I rub it up and down. Bunny moaned and grunted to express the pleasure he was receiving. He suddenly cummed in my mouth without any warning. I drink it all up and smiled at him.

"I want ya, now." he whispered huskily in that sexy accent.

"Me too." it was all you said. He climbed on top of me. He hovered his head down between my legs for a moment before spreading my legs and licking my womanhood.

I mewled and moaned, becoming hotter and hotter and he continued to lick me, shoving his tongue into my heat and licking my bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Oh! A-Aster! Mmmmm!" I moaned out. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and started to pump my heat. Soon adding another and stretching me.

"You're so beautiful, love." He whispered into my ear before moving down to suckle on my breasts. I couldn't take it anymore. I came into his hands and panted under him, a hot mess. He flipped me so I was now straddling him.

"Are ya ready?" he asked me. I nodded and relaxed. He spread my legs and aligned himself up before slamming me down onto him.

I moved with him and sweet love. The room filled with my moans and pants. It didn't take long before we both were close. At the very end, Bunny flipped me so I was back on my back. He gripped my hips and thrusted into me, making me scream in ecstasy.

"ASTER!"

"[NAME]!"

We shouted each other's names as I came. Bunnymund had just enough strength left to pull a large leaf from the ground over us and hold me close before passing out.

* * *

Bunny and I woke up at the same time the next morning. It took a few moments for us both to remember what happened the night before. Both our faces turned bright red and we're both were speechless.

"Good mornin'… [Name]." He said bashfully. I sat up, using the covers to cover my chest, still a little timid.

"Good morning, Aster." I greeted back blushing.

He looked at me with a surprised look. "Ya called me with me first name."

I blushed even more and looked away. "Well, you always call me by my first name so I figured I should do the same?" For some reason, that kinda sounded like a question more than a statement.

"I was bad on bed, wasn't I?" He asked.

"It's okay Bunny. I . . . I really liked it." I admitted and he looked up at me.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. He tackled me suddenly in a hug and held me close. "Good, I thought ya didn't enjoy at all... and I prefer ya ta call me Bunny." He said to me. I hummed in response.

"I love you, Aster Bunnymund." I whispered as I cuddled with him.

"Thanks love. And I love you too, (Fname)."

We get up and get dressed. After I finished changing into my old white flowy dress, I take myself a tour around. At the corner, the shadows start quivering. I readied myself for a fight if Pitch emerges from that shadow but as I waited for it, I realize that it was more peaceful than Pitch's aura. Slowly and quietly, a disembodied human. It took shape and I saw that it was Stevie Rae.

"Uhm, hi?" I greeted and her gaze transfixed to mine.

"Hello, (Name). Can I talk to you for a minute or two?" She asked politely I was dumbstruck.

"Uh…sure?" I replied with a very obvious uneasy tone.

She chuckled. She looked at me and her eyes seem to sparkle with delight with her cheeks getting red. "I just want to talk about…boys and stuff. Is that okay?"

I giggled. "You want to talk about relationships? I'm in!"

She grabbed my hand and we sink in the shadows. When we reformed, we're at her garden sitting in front of a tea table with tea and biscuits ready. She waved her smoking pipe and the teapot floated and filled our cups. She took a sip of her tea and she gestured at the biscuits.

"Biscuits?" She offered.

"Thanks." I replied as I took one. Flavors of chocolate and sugar burst into my mouth. I smiled at her. "These are good, you made it?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." She answered. "So… boys. You seemed to be very flushed when I saw you walking around the Warren."

"Oh!" I blushed madly and looked down at my tea, which is starting to get cold. "Uhm…I Uhm…"

"Uh-huh, your love is so pure! Did you get aroused? What happened last night?" She asked loudly, not caring on how straightforward the question was.

"Uh… we had se—" I tried to lower my voice.

"I KNEW IT! You got lai—" She cheered.

I clamped my hand into her mouth so she won't say it out loud. _Oh my god, she's a huge pervert!_ "What the hell is that for?!"

She calmed down and I let go of her mouth. She raised her tea cup and slowly took a sip then lowered it down to speak. "I'm not going to act as a chief whatever here. Let's become friends. I've taken a liking to you."

I took a sip too and smiled. "Is that so? Thank you."

She smiled back and tapped her smoking pipe to my tummy. "I, Stevie Rae Nightshade, also known as Scathach, The Warrior Maid, the Shadow, the Daemon Slayer, the King Maker, The Founder of Witches and Samhain, therefore swear to do my best to protect your children from harm."

Blinding light flashed and slowly dissipated. When I opened my eyes, I was back at the Warren holding an envelope with a seal of a nightshade in it. "Stevie Rae…" I placed my free hand to my stomach and smiled.

"Thank you, friend."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me (see her picture in my profile.)


	20. Little curious child

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Sorry I haven't been updating for so long. College stuff. Oh well, back to the story.

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 20: Little curious child

* * *

Stevie Rae promised protection for my future children, which is a good thing I'm not complaining about it, but knowing that I was given a blessing of protection means destiny created my children a horrible fate. I knocked on the nearest wood I can see. Old superstition, knock on the wood so it won't happen. I walked around and the flowers start to become weak. Bunnymund approached me with a concerned look and rest his paws at my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"N-Nothing…" I replied with great hesitation. I tried my best to hide it but it seems like he see through me.

"I know somethin''s wrong, (Name)." He squeezed my shoulders gently and whispered. "Flowers are wiltin', they reflect on ta your emotions."

"Just like Jack with the snow and Stevie Rae with the shadows." I pondered and sighed.

"You tinnie tell me everythin'." He said as he nodded.

"Stevie Rae gave me a blessing of protection for our children." I confessed.

"Well, that's ripper news, isn't it?" Bunny cheered. "That sheila is really picky on her mates and givin' blessin's. What's wrong with that?"

"You used to say that she is all knowing…"

"I said she is _technically_ all knowin'." He tried clearing things up but his face showed total distress. "Look, it's a bonzer thin'."

"A goddess giving another goddess means an omen that was trying to be avoided!" I spat out but to be honest I never knew about it at all yet my mouth just start saying things out loud.

_Must be the goddess' knowledge bursting out of my head._

Bunnymund tried to hide his nervousness. "I- I'm goin' ta ask the others… I'll see ya later."

"Yeah…"

He stomped his big foot and a bunny hole appeared. He jumped in it then as soon he disappeared, the hole shrunk and a little daisy grew on the spot. I sat at the corner and think of many possibilities on what might happened to my children. As I was about to jump into the worst conclusions ever my shadow start quivering and a figure took shape.

I didn't freak out this time because I'm confident enough that it was Stevie Rae. But hey, guess what? Fate hates me. The shadow figure is actually the "oh-so-great" Pitch.

"Well, hello (Name)." He smirked evilly and looked at me from head to toe.

"What do you want?" I snarled and secretly fumbled open the envelope Stevie Rae left me.

"Oh such a scary face!" he mocked and laughed again. "I want your underdeveloped children to die, of course. It's not it's something new."

My temper start to rise and the item from the envelope is now in my hand. "My children are not something you can just kill whenever you like!"

"Please stop making that scary face… I will piss my pants in fright." He continued mocking and starts conjuring the shadows.

I gritted my teeth and I threw the item at Pitch. He blocked it with his shadows. Great, I just toss my possible only hope to get safe. I dropped the whole envelope and lengthwise paper with weird writings in it scattered. "I'm not scared of you."

Pitch just laughed at me and starts pacing towards me. "I don't expect you to be."

I summoned my flower power and made poison ivy's grew out of the ground and wrap around him. Shadows covered him up and he disappeared with my ivy's all withered. He reappeared at the corner of my eye range and I whipped him again with the poison ivy only to par with his shadow whip. We continued whipping with each other except to the fact that he hit me more than I did.

I was about to pass out in exhaustion – and stress – when suddenly the papers and the item glowed gold and turned into golden butterflies. It started to pile up together and a human shape took form.

"Stevie Rae…" I said in relief and grunted by Pitch.

"This lassie is under _mah_ protection." She said as she waved her hand in front of Pitch. "And even if we fight it was clearly obvious who would win. After all, I have roamed the earth before it became the bountiful blue planet."

He just grunted again and withdraws his forming shadow horses. Stevie Rae gave him a vicious glare and waved her hand once again and Pitch disappeared. When he was gone, Stevie Rae slumped on the ground.

"Surprise shadow travel…not fun." She grasped for air and giggled…like a witch would do.

"I'm sorry… what are the papers and that item for?" I asked as I offer her nectar from the nearest flower I can reach without leaving her side.

"The papers? Well, the writings in it are basic runes to make a protection barrier." She explained and took a long gulp of the nectar then proceeds. "As for the item which mind you, is a butterfly brooch is to summon me."

"Thanks for protecting me." I said. "I was about to –"

"Pass out, I know." She sighed and gave me a sad smile. "You're stressed oot fur some reason bit ah tell ye this. There's hee haw tae worry aboot. Ye hae me 'n' yer lou'in guidman, Bunnymund, tae protect you." I smiled back at her as she gazed around the Warren as if this is her first time in here… or is it?

"Uhm… sorry for such a dumb question which I'm gonna ask anyways but have you been here in the Warren?" I asked with a shy smile my face.

She looked at me blankly then scratched her head. "Hmm… to think of it, I haven't really had a full introduction of the Warren. I got one from the pole and freezy pants' home but the Warren? Just a quick visit then follows Pitch and temporarily defeated him."

I looked at her face and for some reason I can see a little child waiting for her mother to let her play in the park. I smiled and offered my hand to her. She stared at it then gazed to my face like a curious child.

"I'll give you a tour around!" I cued and grabbed her hand to follow me.

"…"

I let out a small giggle as I saw her blushing face. "Don't tell me…"

She blushed furiously and looked away. "It's not like that! I just Uhm…"

"Alright, you can scout around." A voice, so familiar I can picture the face of the speaker in my head, spoke. "Cottontail is out anyways, might as well have some fun here."

We both turned around with wide grins in our faces towards the speaker and glomped at him.

"Thank you, freezy pants!" We both giggled and dragged him with us.

"DON'T CALL ME FREEZY PANTS!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me


	21. Frosted Shadowy Flower

HELLO! ~Chibichibiichigo here! Sorry I haven't been updating for so long. I went to vacation in Las Vegas and California. Oh well, back to the story.

* * *

Summary:

I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.

* * *

Chapter 21: Frosted Shadowy Flower

* * *

"I freaking hate you!" Stevie Rae shouted as Jack floated around us laughing.

"Oh, come on!" Jack chuckled as she continued glaring at him. "It's just some paint."

"Come on, Stevie Rae." I grabbed her with me and lead her to a tree house. "Go change in there while I lecture Jack."

She sighed and looked around. When she figured nobody else is in there she started crying. _The goddess of shadows, crying! What the -?_

"H-hey. What's wrong?" I hesitantly asked.

"Why is he so mean to me?!" She bawled like a little girl and buried herself under the pillows staining it with the paint covering her.

_Ugh… great! More laundry! Though more importantly, why is she so childish?_

"He's really annoying!" She cried more.

"Then why did you befriend him?" I pointed out and she glared at me.

"He's my boyfriend." She pouted then sighed. "Let's just say that things happen."

I looked at her and actually saw her only in a younger version. A girl with blank face wanting to be noticed by somebody. A really loner girl and a loner spirit. I think that's what made them look good together but for some reason, it seems like there more to it than just that. She changed into a blue long sleeve shirt, red floor touching skirt, normal brown boots, and a red scarf. She ponied her hair and glanced to the mirror.

"To be honest, I really have no clue." She suddenly speak that it made me flinch. "It's the soul mate thing. Blame MiM for that."

"Soul mate?" I asked and an obvious blush appeared in my face. "Isn't it supposed to be like the perfect couple type?"

She giggled at me and explained. "Being soul mates is involuntary – you don't even have to like the person when you meet them. They may be completely wrong for you in every way – wrong species, wrong temperament, or wrong age. But you know you'll never be completely happy again without them. That's how tooth explained it to me, word per word."

I stared at her once again and saw her as how she is now. Even though she looks the same age as me, it's obvious that she is godly speaking older and more mature than me… well, besides to the fact that she keeps on acting childish.

"Let's go." She waved her hand to the pillows and bed sheet and it instantly became clean.

"Yeah." I smiled and followed her.

"2 weeks." She said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

She tapped my belly and smiled. At first I have no clue what she was talking about until I found out that she was talking about the baby in my stomach. I blushed furiously and she just laughed it out. Jack saw us approaching but before he could play another prank Stevie Rae bind him into her shadow whip.

"Don't even think about it." She glared one last time then smiled at him.

"Alright no more pranks in the warren." He calmly promised.

"In the warren." I repeated. "Meaning you'll do it elsewhere but not in the warren."

"Hey! You play pan pipes, right?" Jack inquired and I nodded. "Could you play a song?"

I nodded and played "my heart will go on". Hey, that song was a good one. I closed my eyes and put all my love in the music. Suddenly I heard Stevie Rae singing but that's not all. Flashes of my past appeared in my head.

* * *

_~Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on. _

_Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on. ~_

I saw myself keep on dreaming about Bunny. Clutching a pillow wishing it was him that I was holding on. I looked at the skies and for a moment I believed that Bunnymund will come back to my arms.

_ Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to.  
In my life we'll always go on._

Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on. ~

I saw the time where our children were helping Bunnymund to win the war. I was lamenting about them and when he came back, he was the only survivor.

_~You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will you go on.  
We'll stay forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on. ~_

I remembered when Bunnymund and I meet again in this timeline. Me being (Name). All my fears disappear whenever I knew he's there for me. Then the night we became one with each other. Just being with each other makes me wish that time would stop and let us just be in peace all the time.

* * *

I finished playing and they both hugged me. Stevie Rae and Jack were giving off some kind of special warmth. Magic, perhaps? No. Its care, love and friendship. I'm important to them as much as they are to me. They let me go and we all hold hands together and keep on walking. Towards where? We don't know but we let the path take us. No matter what happens, we'll be there for one another not just as guardians but as friends.

I looked at the corner and saw Bunnymund smiling at us and I knew, today may not be the day where we will be fighting for our lives and the sake of the children of the world but when the time comes. I'm sure; we'll all work it out.

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Seriously no flames!

Yes! It's finally the end. I'm still thinking if I should do a sequel about this or not. Depends on how many the reviews will be I guess.

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae Nightshade © me


End file.
